Lover's Chaos
by FictionChic
Summary: A single kiss is all it took for Kagome's life to spiral out of control.
1. Sesshomaru's Kiss

Kagome climbed out of the Bone Eaters Well, carrying her heavy yellow backpack with her, full of treats for her friends.

"So great to be back." Kagome said leaning against the Sacred Tree, closing her eyes.

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes, It took all her strength to hold back a scream when she saw Sesshomaru right in front of her.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and brushed his hand across her cheek.

Kagome blushed at his sudden touch. She was more suprised when Sesshomaru leaned in closer and captured her lips with his.

"I will take my leave farewell my miko." Sesshomaru said as he dissapeared into the shadows.

_'He's actually kind of cute.'_

Kagome giggled at her thought and made her way back to Kaede's.

She pushed back the mat, that served as the huts door.

"Kagome!" She smiled,when she heard the familiar shriek of the small kitsune.

"Hey you guys." Kagome looked around the hut. _'Thank god Inuyasha's not here.'_

Kagome let out a small shriek when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She walked to where Sango was and turned around...it was Inuyasha.

"You reek of Sesshomaru. What happend?" He asked looking Kagome up and down checking for wounds.

"N...nothing he was...just passing by." Kagome hated lying, but in this case she had to. Kagome set Shippo down next to her.

Kagome brought a finger to her lips. _'Why do I feel so cold when he left?_

* * *

Sesshomaru continued walking in Inuyasha's forest. _'I felt drawn to her...I don't know why, but I did.'_Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted when he felt pressure on his leg. He looked down, only to see Rin hugging him tightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I missed you." Rin squealed.

"My Lord has returned." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, as the puny green goblin tripped and fell.

"Jaken have you seen any signs of Naraku?" Sesshomaru demanded in his cold voice.

"No my lord I have not." Jaken answerd beads of sweat forming his face.

A small cloud appeared at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Jaken go back to the castle with Rin and Ah-Un."

"Yes My lord." Jaken fell once again, as he scrambled to fufill his master's wishes.

Sesshomaru flew off in the opposite direction, leaving Jaken in charge.

_'Damn it!'_

* * *

Kagome sighed, as images of Sesshomaru's kiss kept repalying in her mind.

"Kagome whats wrong?"

Kagome turned towards Miroku, who was looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Nothing."

She stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows, then walked towards the entrance, when Inuyasha blocked her way.

"Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha asked narrowing his eyes.

"Sit." She whispered

Inuyasha plunged into the ground.

Kagome stepped over him and started running as fast as she could go.

_'Why did he kiss me? why?_' Kagome thought.

She finally stopped running when she came to a river.

Only when she saw her reflection, did she realize that she was crying.

Kagome looked up into the sky.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sesshomaru coming towards her.

_'No I don't want to see him!'_

Kagome grabbed her arrows and ran.

She dropped to her knees when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Miko why do you run from me, do I frighten you?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No...it's just why did you kiss me?" Kagome twisted from his grip and stared into his golden pure eyes.

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru glared at Kagome.

"It is actually, you kiss me and then walk away." Kagome yelled

Sesshomaru's glare softend. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Kagome.

"Rin has apparently developed miko powers and-

"Yes I love Rin and would do anything to help her." Kagome cut him off and smiled.

"Do not inturrupt me, I will acompany you.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in silence.

When they got to the hut, they wer'nt surpriesd to find the gang outside wepons ready.

"Sesshomaru what did you do to her?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha I'm going with him to help Rin, so move I need my backpack."

Everyone went silent at Kagome's words.

Kaede came out from the hut and handed Kagome her backpack.

"I wish ye luck child." Kaede kissed her forehead and went back inside.

Kagome slipped what was in her hand into Sesshomaru's so that she wouldn't lose it.

He seemed to understand and gave her a slight nod.

Kagome walked up and gave Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala a hug.

She looked at Inuyasha.

"I'll see you soon okay?" Kagome walked back over to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha growled.

"I won't let you go Kagome."

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha.

"I'm leaving Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Let go."

"If you leave then don't come back."

Kagome averted her gaze and stared at Sesshomaru.

"I have to help Rin...let go!"

Kagome shocked Inuyasha with spiritual power.

Sesshomaru was growing tired of them fighting. He walked over and kissed Kagome.

Kagome played along and moaned, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru deepend the kiss, then pulled away.

"There I'm leaving, lets go Sesshomaru."

Once again a cloud formed beneath his feet.

Kagome shrieked and held on to Sesshomaru to keep from falling off.

They rose into the air.

"Inuyasha sit!"

Sesshmaru smirked when he saw Inuyasha plunge into the ground.

His expression saddend when he saw tears streaming down Kagome's face.

"What is wrong?"

"I lost my friends, he told me never to come back."

Sesshomaru pulled the crying miko into his arms.

"You should sleep it will take a while to get there."

Sesshomaru went back to his cold voice.

_'You will pay for hurting her Inuyasha!' _

Sesshomaru thought eyes glowing a faint red.


	2. New Home And A Fever!

Kagome yawned and sat up. After she had wiped the sleep from her eyes, did she realize she was in a room.

She was lying in what looked like a king sized bed. She stood up and on a desk, was a hair pin.

It was wooden and jewels framed it's outline. In the middle was a purple crescent moon.

"Beautiful." Kagome breathed.

"It's for you."

Kagome jumped and quickly turned around.

In the doorway was Sesshomaru.

"In the closet is some clothes that you can wear, get dressed, one of the maids will bring you in for breakfeast."

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru left.

_'Wow this place is beautiful.' _Kagome turned the pin in her hands.

She went to the closet and opened it's huge wooden doors. There were so many colors to pick from.

She finally decided on a pink one with a checkerd pattern. It took a while, but Kagome got dressed and put her hair in a bun.

Kagome clipped it with the pin Sesshomaru had gave her, letting a few strands of hair loose to frame her face.

"Miss Kagome are you ready."

Kagome opened the door to find out that the voice belonged to a demon.

"Hi my name is Misaki."

"Hi." Kagome said softly.

Misaki led Kagome down a series of hallways.

Kagome swooned and suddenly felt dizzy, black dots clouded her vision.

"Miss Kagome are you alright?" Misaki asked worriedly.

"Yeah...fine."

They entered a large dining area.

_'She looks so pale.' _Sesshomaru thought. He then noticed her hair.

_'She's wearing the pin.'_

Kagome walked towards a vase not knowing where she was going.

"Kagome whats wrong?"

Kagome regonized that voice...it was Rin.

"Help..."

Kagome fainted knocking over the vase in the process.

Sesshomaru stood up and immedietly rushed to her side.

He held the girl in his lap shaking her, calling out to her again and again.

* * *

"Inuyasha was that really neccesary." Miroku asked shaking his head.

He didn't answer, he was still in shock from the kiss between his brother and the woman who he was in love with.

"That stupid bitch is gonna pay."

He took off running towards Sesshomaru's land.

"Miroku we should follow him." Sango said from behind a tree, changing into her demon slaying outfit.

"I agree come on." They flew off on Kilala staying close behind.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in the room where Kagome was staying.

She was pale and sweating, she had a fever and her breath was coming out in short little pants.

Sesshomaru put a cold rag on her forehead, hoping to cool down the fever.

"Stupid human." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Rin keeep Kagome company." Sesshomaru said to the girl who was playing with his hair.

"Okay Sesshy."

Sesshomaru got up and left the castle.

_'Looks like my brother wants to pay me a visit.'_

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. _'Where am I?'_

Her memories suddenly came flooding back in.

"Kagome your awake!" Rin squealed.

"Rin...Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.

It took Rin a couple minutes to understand what she wanted.

"Oh Sesshy left for some reason, he told me to stay with you."

Kagome nodded her head.

_'He's so sweet.'_

Kagome carefully got up, but fell to her knees when dizziness overcame her.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled rushing over.

Kagome waved her off.

"Im...fine. Kagome panted.

Kagome held on to the desk for support and got up.

"Kagome go back to bed you are not well." Rin said almost in tears.

"Don't worry sweety I'm okay." Kagome smiled an with the help of Rin walked towards the door of the balcony.

Kagome went outside with Rin and breathed in heavily, she instantly broke down into coughs.

Her eyes widened when she saw a red dot coming closer and closer.

"Rin go find Jaken and stay there hurry!" Kagome yelled.

Rin ran off in search of Jaken.

Kagome slammed the doors shut and locked them.

But she was to late!

The doors shatterd and she was face to face with Inuyasha.


	3. The Truth

For awhile they just stared at each other.

"Inuyasha go away I don't want you here!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome- Inuyasha started, but was stopped when he was cut off by Kagome.

"No Inuyasha I'll come back...just not now." She replied more softly.

Kagome broke into another set of coughs.

"What about the jewel shards?"

"Go ask Kikiyou...at least then you don't have to sneak around!"

Everything happend fast then.

Inuyasha let his demon form take over.

He slammed Kagome against the wall.

"Do you love my brother? Is that why you won't come back?"

_'Love Sesshomaru...maybe!' _Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha...stop...please." Kagome started coughing again.

Inuyasha tightened his grip.

Kagome clawed at Inuyasha's hands trying to break free.

She got her oxygen back, when all the weight was lifted off of her.

"Sesshomaru..."

Tears streamed down her face, as Kagome's fragile body was wracked with coughs.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru's voice was laced with worry.

Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha gain control." Sesshomaru yelled.

Inuyasha growled, and his red eyes changed to golden.

Kagome clutched her shirt, as her heart exploded with pain.

She screamed and coughed.

"Kagome!"

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style.

"We should get her to Kaede's she'll no what to do." Inuyasha said.

* * *

"Damn it we lost him."

Sango cursed.

"Lady Sango lets just go back to Kaede's okay?"

Sango nodded. She failed to pay attention to Miroku's wandering hand.

"Pervert!" She screamed and slapped him.

Sango turned Kilala around and headed towards Kaede's.

* * *

Sesshomaru took off running.

"Hey wait up!" Inuyasha was close behind.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hair out of the bun and put the pin back into his pocket.

_'I'll give it back later.'_

Kagome coughed and finally spoke.

"Sesshomaru...I'm so...sorry."

"You'll be fine...Rin would be sad if you died."

Kagome started to laugh, but it broke down into coughs.

The coughs didn't stop until she was with Kaede.

"Everyone leave I must talk with Kagome."

They left, resisting the urge to start a fight.

"Kagome your spiritual power is building up inside of you, if you don't use it soon, it will become fatal."

"What I use my powers all the time."

"No Kagome it is a more powerful kind of power."

"I know what your talking about, but no way." Kagome said.

"But-

"No, I'm human, people say I'm a priestess, but...I'm not."

Kagome got up and stormed out of the hut.

"Kagome wait." Kaede got up and followed her.

Outside Kagome was with the whole gang.

"Hey Kagome Sesshomaru told us what happend." said Sango.

Kaede told everyone what she told Kagome.

"What. Kagome!" Shippo yelled eyes brimming with tears.

"Shippo don't worry I'll be fine."

Kagome regretted those words, when she fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"Miroku can you get Kagome some water?" Sango asked rubbing Kagome's back soothingly.

"If Kagome chooses not to use her powers she will not live long." Kaede repeated.

Kagome glared at Kaede.

"Shut up! I'll be fine." She screeched.

She coughed more.

"Kagome please use your powers." Sango said tears staining her face.

"No I can't. Sango I will be fine...I promise."

"Lady Kagome do not make a promise you cannot keep."

Miroku returned with the water and handed it to Kagome.

"Thank you Miroku."

Kagome drank the water in seconds.

Kagome almost dropped the glass when she saw her reflection.

"Do you see what your doing to yourself by not using your powers?"

Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Inuyasha this has happend before."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Kagome..." Sangoo's thought trailed off.

"It's true...my mom took me to all sorts of hospitals, hoping that they could do something. Finally my grandfather told me that its happend to some other miko's...including Kikiyou. He said the longer and older I was when I didn't use my powers...the more painfull and harder it would be."

Kagome coughed. With help of Sango she was able to stand up.

She looked everyone in the eyes.

"I'm used to it so please don't worry. To tell you guys the truth I don't want to die, but I won't use my powers ethier."

"Kagome you only have to use it once."

Kaede said.

"I'm done discussing this."

She turned her attention back to Sesshomaru who knew of her time travel.

"Sesshomaru can you take me to the well...it'll be faster and I want to say goodbye to my family."

Sesshomaru ignored her request.

"I'll go myself if I have to."

Kagome took a step forward.

Her eyes widened and she coughed nerve wrecking coughs.

She couldn't stop- wouldn't stop.

"Kagome sit down."

Sango helped Kagome to the ground.

Heavy tears streamed down Kagome's face.

"I...can't...use...my powers I'm...only...human.

Kagome said between coughs.

Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Kagome you can't die what about the jewel?"

Everyone looked at him eyes filled with horror.

Kagome stood up using all her strength.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit...I hate you Inuyasha!"

Kagome took off running.

"Kagome come back." Miroku yelled.

"We need to go after her, who knows what will happen to her with the state she's in."

Fresh tears stained Sango's and Shippo's face.

"Kilala lets go!" Sango yelled.

Everyone took off...except Inuyasha who was still face down in the dirt.

"Inuyasha will ye ever learn."

Kaede walked back into the hut, preparing herbs and other things necessary, when Kagome returned.

"Kagome please use your powers, ye do not know how much ye will be missed.

Kaede whispered.


	4. Trying To Convince Kagome And Failing

_'Stupid Inuyasha he's never cared, I'll be okay.'_

Kagome thought.

She felt pain all over her body.

"Is...this...it?" She said to herself.

She forced herself to keep running al the way to the well.

Kagome knew she was going to faint again.

She put her legs over the well.

"Kagome wait." Miroku yelled.

She decided not to go and stood up to face her friends.

"Kagome we can help you." Sango said softly.

Kagome shook her head.

"No one can help me, it's my own decision."

Her body once again exploded with pain.

She gasped and gritted her teeth to hold back a scream.

"Miko do you want to live your life in pain."

Sesshomaru asked.

"No, but I'm just human I wasn't born to be a priestess, I came here by accident."

"Kagome please for us just use your powers once?" Miroku pleaded.

"Some days are better then others, you can't even tell."

Kagome cried out from the pain

"Kagome-

"It's been happening since I was little I'm used to it."

Kagome was getting really annoyed.

"You have'nt been coughing thats a good sign right?"

Shippo finally spoke out from behind Shippo.

Kagome cocked her head to the side in deep thought.

"Oh no we forgot Rin I told her to hide when Inuyasha came, what if she gets hurt from the glass what if-

Kagome stopped.

_'My heart feels like it's going to explode.'_

Kagome carefully sunk down to her knees, eyes shut.

Sango rushed over.

"Kagome where does it hurt?"

""My heart...Sango!"

Kagome cried out her name in worry.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay."

"Miroku can you help her?"

"No I'm so sorry."

"I'll...be...okay."

Kagome fainted again into Sango's arms.

"Sesshomaru how long has she had a fever?"

Sango asked.

"Since early this morning."

"Can you carry her."

He nodded and gathered Kagome into his arms.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Kaede their back." Inuyasha called from outside the hut.

Sesshomaru brought Kagome into the hut.

"Sesshomaru set Kagome down here."

"I need to check on something, tell her I will be back."

Sesshomaru put Kagome down and left the hut.

"Hey Sesshomaru where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru igonred him and continued walking and soon dissapeared into the shawdows.

"Poor Kikiyou I wonder how she dealt with this?" Inuyasha said just to annoy Sango.

"Damnit Inuyasha Kikiyou is dead and Kagome is dealing with it now." Sango yelled. She finally had enough and slapped him.

"Whatever." Inuyasha decided to sit in the sacred tree for awhile.

Kaede came from out of the hut.

Sango rushed up tp Kaede.

"Kagome's awake if ye want to see her she's eating some soup I made her."

Sango ran into the hut.

Kagome smiled at her

"Kagome how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, but I'm upset because I had to leave Rin...I was supposed to be her teacher, and I can't help you guys with the jewel shards."

Kagome said setting her bowl down after finishing her soup.

"Kagome don't worry, everything will work out." She said sadly.

Miroku then entered the hut.

"Hello Lady Kagome how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better." Kagome repeated.

Sango sighed and sat on her knees infront of Kagome.

Miroku did the same.

"Kagome please use your powers, it'll make everyone happy even Sesshomaru." Miroku started.

"You guys don't understand...I'm a human I wasn't destined to have powers at all, I'm just normal."

"Your the reincarnation of Kikiyou-

"I'm not Kikiyou...I'm Kagome Higarashi, she was destined to have spiritual powers I was not." Kagome said coldly.

"It's not going to dissapear it's fatal." Sango said.

"Can you guys leave me alone for awhile...please?"

Kagome covered her eyes.

"Um...okay get well soon." Miroku and Sango left in silence.

Inuyasha came in.

"Inuyasha go away I want to be left alone." She said firmly.

"I don't care, Kagome use your-

"Everyone is telling me what to do just go away!" She yelled.

"Kagome-

"The only person I want in here is Sesshomaru, he's much easier to talk to and he won't bug me." She said more softly.

"I suggest you leave little brother."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome squealed happily.

"And me!" Rin jumped out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Rin are you alright?" Kagome asked sadly.

Rin walked over and sat next to Kagome.

"I'm okay, but Sesshomaru told me that you were sick." Rin started crying.

Kagome pulled Rin into an embrace.

"Sweety don't cry I'll be fine okay?"

Rin sniffed and looked at Kagome.

"Okay."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha leave." Kagome said again.

"Fine." Inuyasha left the hut.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for everything and I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." Kagome said.

"It's fine."

"Rin I can help you with your powers now if you want."

"Kagome your still sick." Rin protested and frowned.

"I'm better now I promise."

Kagome got up and walked out of the hut with Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Kaede I'm going to train with Rin okay?"

Kaede shook her head.

"Kagome ye need to rest."

"Kaede rest won't do anything, I'm okay now."

Kaede wouldn't budge.

"I will train Rin you have to go rest."

"It's still mid-day

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for help.

"She is right miko."

"What about the sacred jewel shards?"

"Will be fine without you!" Inuyasha said rudely.

Miroku hit him on the head with his staff.

"Oh...okay. Kagome faked a smile.

"I'll go rest then." Kagome walked back into the hut quietly.

Kagome sat down on the mat.

_'They really don't need me.' _Kagome thought.

She blinked back tears, she refused to cry.

Kagome realized that she wasn't upset...she was angry.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo entered the hut.

"Sesshomaru went with Rin and Kaede to help her train." Miroku said.

Kagome didn't respond.

_'It was supposed to be me training Rin. We would've had so much fun.' _She thought.

"Um...Kagome we were planning on leaving tommorow and we thought it'd be best if you stayed here." Shippo said sadly.

"How are you going to find the jewel shards?" Kagome asked quietly.

"We were planning to go see Kikyou-

"Get out." Kagome mumbled.

"What?" No one could hear her.

"Get out, get out, get out, get out!" Kagome said a little louder.

"But Kagome-

Just then Kagome snapped.


	5. Kagome Snaps and More Problems!

"Get out!" Kagome screamed.

Kagome ran and slammed them all into the huts wall.

"I hate you...I mean it...it's not fair." Kagome said shakily.

Inuyasha tried to hold Kagome back.

She started thrashing trying to break free.

"Knock it off Kagome." Inuyasha said

"No...Let goooo." She screamed and continued thrashing around.

Inuyasha finally let her go and Kagome pushed him towards the others.

"I hate all of you...JUST DIE!" Kagome screamed the last two words at the top of her lungs.

Everything was silent.

Kaede, Sesshomaru and Rin rushed into the hut.

"What on earth is going on?" Kaede asked.

Kagome grabbed her bag and walked past everybody all eyes on her.

"Kagome...I told you to rest." Kaede said.

Kagome ignored her and broke out into a run towards the well: No one followed her.

Once she got there she immediately jumped in.

She quickly climbed the ladder and rushed into her house.

Kagome found her mom in the kitchen.

"Oh Kagome so nice for you to be home." Kagome's mom smiled warmly.

"Mom I've done something awful." Kagome ran into her mothers arms and sobbed violently.

"Kagome dear sit down and tell me what happend."

* * *

"Are you guys not going to go after miss Kagome?" Rin asked cutely.

Everyone looked at Rin.

"No...we actually have to leave." Sango said.

"So do we Rin...Inuyasha tell Kagome we will come back for her in a couple of months."

Sesshomaru flew off with Rin.

"What happend?" Kaede asked again.

"Nothing we have to go." Inuyasha said annoyingly.

They all left in search of the jewel shards and Naraku.

The whole time on their journey, none of them could forget Kagome's wild eyes and the scene that happend just moments ago:

_flashback:_

_"Get out!" Kagome screamed._

_Kagome ran and slammed them all into the huts wall._

_"I hate you...I mean it...it's not fair." Kagome said shakily._

_Inuyasha tried to hold Kagome back._

_She started thrashing trying to break free._

_"Knock it off Kagome."_

_"No...Let goooo." She screamed and continued thrashing around._

_Inuyasha finally let her go and Kagome pushed him towards the others._

_"I hate all of you...JUST DIE!" Kagome screamed the last two words at the top of her lungs._

_flashback end._

_

* * *

_Kagome told her mom the whole story.

"This happend when you were little to remember?" For the second time tears spilled over Ms. Higarashi's face.

"I remember, but I wish I didn't." Kagome muttred.

Kagome's mother blinked back her tears.

"Oh my goodness Kagome I didn't realize it was so soon, the usual medicine is upstairs. but remember it will not go away just take away some of the pain." Kagome's mom said.

Kagome nodded and ran upstairs to her room.

On her bed was a white medicine bottle, Kagome slipped the medicine bottle in her backpack.

Kagome looked at her calander and gasped it would be summer vacation in a couple of days.

She sighed.

"No sense in going back to school now."

Kagome dug through her backback and pulled out four textbooks. She put them on her desk and smiled at how light her backpack felt.

"Hey sis where's Inuyasha?" It was Kagome's little brother Souta.

"Oh he left...Souta It's my time again." Kagome said looking at her brother.

"Are you going to finally use your powers?" He asked hopefully.

She shook her head.

"Mom gave me some pain medication, so I'll be fine...for now." Kagome added the last part, but only she heard it.

"Oh...okay well I'm going over to my friends house to play soccer, I might sleep over, so tell mom not to worry okay?" Souta asked.

"Yeah sure bye have fun." Kagome put on a fake smile and went back to the kitchen her yellow bag in her hand.

"Kagome are you going back already?" Kagome's mom asked.

"No I think I'm going to stay awhile."

One month later:

"Kagome you don't have long." Her grandfather said.

Kagome could barely breathe, she was pale, the pain medication wasn't working and her coughing was way worse.

"I'm going...back." Kagome coughed and gasped for air as her mother helped her to the well house.

"Be safe Kagome." Her mother said tears welling up.

"Don't...worry Kaede will help me." Kagome said panting.

Kagome jumped through the well and shakily climbed the ladder.

She couldn't stop thinking of all the horribble things that she said to her mother.

Kagome made her way to Kaede's hut and pushed back the mat.

Everyone stared at her, but Kagome paid them no attention.

"You are getting worse?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No...I'm fine...really." Kagome coughed more and more.

"Hi Kagome." Rin said hugging her lightly.

"Hello Rin." Kagome refused to look her old friends in the eye, she just pretended that they were not there.

"Kagome what did your mother say." Kaede asked.

"She didn't say much, but my grandfather says...that I...don't have long." More pain wracked Kagome's body and she gasped and coughed.

"Lord Sesshomaru can we still take miss Kagome with us?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's frail body, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how skinny she was.

"Miko have you been eating?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome still standing in the doorway shook her head slowly.

"No, I can't really keep anything down." Kagome blushed, but on her pale face it was a deep red.

Kagome was sad she had been standing there and got no hug from Shippo.

_'I don't blame them for hating me.' _Kagome thought.

"Can miss Kagome come with us?" Rin repeated.

"We will stay here until she is better." Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome is something troubling you?" Kaede asked her voice laced with concern.

Kagome felt dizzy and swooned, but luckily Sesshomaru caught her.

"You should sit down." Kagome sat between Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Nothing's bothering Kaede don't worry." Kagome smiled a fake smile and coughed.

Inuyasha threw four black jewel shards at Kagome without speaking.

Kagome picked them up and they instantly turned a bright pink.

She smiled a real smile and put them in the bottle with the rest.

"Is Kagome better now that she used her powers?" Rin asked hopefully.

"No I'm not going to lie to you Rin, I probably won't get better."

Everyone looked at Kagome.

Rin hugged Kagome tightly and cried.

"Please don't cry Rin, everything will work out fine."

Rin continued to cry.

"But I'll miss you so much you can't go." Rin sobbed.

Sesshomaru actually felt bad for Kagome and for Rin.

"Your mommy would miss you to Kagome." Rin sobs turned into little cries.

"No she wouldn't." Kagome said coldly.

Rin stopped crying and looked up at Kagome.

"W...what?" Rin was confused.

"Nevermind." Kagome brightend up instanly.

Kagome started coughing again into her hand.

When she was done she was shocked at what she saw...blood and alot of it.

Kagome quickly closed her hand, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru smelled it.

Sesshomaru pried open her hand and when he saw the blood he looked into her eyes.

Kagome stood up.

"Um...I should go it was nice seeing you." Kagome starred to walk out of the hut when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't leave again I missed you...stay." Rin begged.

"Rin. Sesshomaru said 'her name firmly.

"Sesshomaru it's okay." Kagome sat back down and got lost in her own thoughts.

_flashback:_

_Kagome was only five years old and she was in bed, she was sick and she could here kids screaming and lauging outside._

_Kagome door opened._

_"Hi Kagome how are you feeling?" Kagome's mother asked._

_Kagome ignored her and pulled the cover over her head._

_"Lets get some sunshine in here okay?" Kagome's mom began opening the curtains._

_"I want them closed stupid." Kagome yelled._

_Kagome sat up as coughs wracked her body._

_"Oh Kagome I'm sorry." _

_Kagome's mother started to rub her daughters back when Kagome slapped her hand away._

_"Are you hungy? I brought you some oakyu it's really good, I put some sugar in it and-_

_"I don't want it!" Kagome screamed and slapped the bowl form her mothers hands sending it scattering to the floor._

_"I hate you! Why do I have to be sick all the time, while other kids get to be fun? I wish I was never born! It hurts so much and it's you fault for giving me this body...It's your fault!" She screeched._

_Kagome broke down into coughs and wouldn't stop. When she was done her mother spoke:_

_"Kagome..." _

_Her mom started crying and sobbing._

_Flashback end._

_'Thats the first time I saw my mom cry, then she told me everything. Does she still hate me?'_

Tears slid down Kagome's face.

She stood up again.

"I'm sorry Rin I really have to go." Kagome smiled through her tears and grabbed her things.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Rin asked when she saw her crying.

"Nothing I promise." a sob escaped from her throat. Kagome coughed.

She smiled and dug through her backpack, she pulled out a lollipop and gave it to Rin.

Fresh tears shed from her eyes.

"Eat it, it tastes really good." Kagome continued smiling and crying.

Rin licked the sucker and smiled.

"I like it thank you Kagome." Rin started laughing and Kagome soon joined her.

Kagome coughed and coughed, her body shook and she started coughing up blood.

She fell and could barely breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru help her!" Rin screamed.

Blood pooled near Kagome's hands and she started sweating.

Kagome kept coughing.

Sesshomaru lay Kagome down in his lap, hoping to get her breathing better.

"You guys aren't going to help?" Rin screamed.

Sango was the first to speak.

"I'll go get some rags and water."

Sango ran from the hut.

Kaede was already mixing herbs.

Kagome's body convulsed as pain shot through her.

She starded gasping trying to fill her lungs in between coughs.

Sango came back and put a cool rag on Kagome's forehead.

She started mopping up the blood.

"Inuyasha Miroku do something." She yelled.

Kagome screamed and it pained everyone.

"Miroku take Rin and Shippo and wait outside the hut, you to Inuyasha."

They all left quietly.

"I can't give her medicine, she can't keep it down."

"Sango rub this on Kagome's neck it will help her breathe better."

Sango did as she was told and Kagome instantly relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Just A Normal Day Of Suffering

Even though Kagome was sleeping, she was still sweating and coughing.

Sesshomaru and Rin stayed by her side never leaving the hut.

"Kaede will miss Kagome be all right?" Rin asked sadly.

Kaede sighed.

"I...I don't know Rin, Kagome hasn't been eating and she is very ill." Kaede said.

Sango came into the hut.

"How is she?" Sango asked quietly.

"Miss Kaede said she's not doing well." Rin said

Sango changed the rag on Kagome's forehead.

"There that should help her a little." Sango smiled.

"Thank you miss Sango." Rin smiled.

"Your welcome Rin, will you come get me if there are any changes in Kagome's condition?" Sango asked.

Rin nodded.

Sango left the hut.

* * *

"Kagome's not doing well." Sango announced to the three boys.

They didn't respond.

"You guys Kagome's our friend. Don't just shun her, when she needs us the most." Sango yelled.

Miroku sighed.

"You are right Sango, Kagome is still our friend." Miroku said.

"I agree I really miss Kagome." Shippo said.

That just left Inuyasha.

"Sure whatever." He mumbled.

Sango laughed.

"Great Kagome will be so happy, but something else is wrong."

"What do you mean Sango." Miroku cocked his head to the side.

"Remember in the hut, Kagome said that her mom wouldn't miss her, and then she started crying." She said.

"Don't worry Sango she will tell us when she is ready."

"I suppose your right Miroku."

"She won't tell us, she'll tell Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"Why do you think that Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"I know that she will, she told me he's was easier to talk to."

"Oh...she did?" Sango said sadly.

"Sango she told me that after you and Miroku left, she was just upset."

Inuyasha hated seeing people cry and he knew Sango loved Kagome like a sister.

Sango smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Sango whispered.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Kagome's awake." Rin said happily.

"Hello Rin." Kagome whispered.

"Miko do you want me to get your friends?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No!" Kagome said to quickly.

"Kagome Sango really wants to see you." Rin said.

"No she doesn't...they all hate me." Kagome said softly."

"Why would you think that?" Rin asked.

Kagome trusted Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Because...I...I hurt them. I said such awful things...I hurt the people I care most about again." Kagome said a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Who else did you hurt?" Rin asked quietly.

Kagome's tears spilled faster.

"My mom...when I was little I was sick like I am now, but my mom never stopped smiling. One day I told her I wish I was never born, I told her that I hated her and that it was all her fault, for giving me this body and causing me so much pain. Thats the first time I saw my mom cry. I always wonder if she still hates me, but that was also the day she told me everything."

Kagome sobbed and Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms.

Kagome cried for awhile and when she stoped Sesshomaru made her lay down again.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry I dumped this all on you guys." Kagome wiped her tears.

Sesshomaru wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"It's alright I wanted to know." Rin said.

"Kaede can I go to the hotsprings to bathe please I'll take Rin and Sesshomaru with me, but 'I know Sesshomaru won't peek." Kagome pleaded.

"Kagome you still have a fever I don't know if the hotsprings are a good idea." Kaede said.

"Kaede please?"

Kaede sighed.

"Very well Rin when you come back well work more on your training."

"Okay."

"Great come on Rin."

Sesshomaru helped Kagome get up, but she stoped at the entrance.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Rin asked.

"Their out there." Kagome said.

"It will be fine Kagome Sesshy and I are here." Rin smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand.

Kagome and Rin walked out of the hut. Sesshomaru was close behind.

"Lady Kagome are you alright?" Miroku asked.

Kagome didn't answer, she just kept walking.

"Wait Rin where are you guys going?" Sango asked.

"Kagome's taking me to the hotsprings do you want to come?"

Kagome froze.

"Um...no thanks I'll stay here and see if Kaede needs help with anything." Sango said.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called.

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru, goodbye miss Sango, oh and be nice to Kagome she's been through alot when she was little."

Rin whispered the last part so only Sango would hear.

Rin ran off to catch up to Sesshomaru and Kagomre, leaving Sango confused.

When they all got to the hot spring Kagome coughed.

"Kagome do you want to go back?" Rin asked.

"No I'm okay." Kagome said, she turned towards Sesshomaru.

"No peeking." Kagome said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru walked off, but Kagome knew that he would protect them.

Kagome and Rin took off their kimomnos and went carefully into the water.

"Isn't this nice Rin?" Kagome asked closing her eyes.

"Uh-huh." Rin closed her eyes to.

After about fifteen minutes Kagome started feeling dizzy.

"We should get out Kagome."

Kagome nodded weakly and got dressed, along with Rin.

Kagome leaned against the tree and breathed heavily.

"Kagome you still have a fever do you want me to go get Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked worriedly.

"No...I'll be fine." Kagome repeated.

Sesshomaru appeared and put a hand to Kagome's forehead.

"You need to eat something, and your fever is very high." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome blushed.

_'I want him to kiss me again.' _Kagome thought.

Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru walked back to the hut.

"Where back." Kagome smiled, but her smile fell when she saw her old friends in the hut again.

"Kaede Kagome needs to eat something and she still has a high fever." Rin said.

"Kagome I only let you go to bathe, but now ye need to rest." Kaede handed Kagome a bowl of soup.

Kagome did as she was told and took the bowl from, Kaede.

Kaede put another cool rag on Kagome's forhead.

"Thank you Kaede." Kagome coughed and Rin rushed over.

" Miss Kagome I can stay here if you need me here." Rin said.

"No Rin you doing so well, go with Kaede and just call me Kagome okay?." Kagome said weakly.

"Okay do you want to come Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Get some rest." Kaede said, then she left.

Kagome was still pale and she set the bowl next to her untouched.

"Kagome you should eat." Sango said.

Kagome continued to lay there.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sango asked.

She ignored her.

Kagome's eyelids were soon heavy and she fell asleep.

She coughed in her sleep and Sango worried that she wasn't breathing well.

Sango once again changed Kagome's rag.

"Did Kagome finish her soup?" Kaede asked when she, Sesshomaru and Rin walked in.

"No she wouldn't even touch it." Miroku said.

"It is still pretty early for her to be sleeping." Rin said.

"Kagome wake up." Kaede gently shook the sleeping girl.

Kagome yawned, but that broke down into coughs.

"I'm sorry...I didn't...mean to fall asleep." Kagome said.

"It's alright...why did ye not eat?" Kaede asked.

"I told you already." Kagome said annoyed.

"Kagome Rin is doing good with her training." Rin said happily.

"Thats great!" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome you need to eat something." Kaede said again.

"I'll eat later."

Kagome's head suddenly snapped up.

"There's a jewel shard somewhere around here." Kagome said.

Kagome stood up and walked outside the hut.

"Hello Kagome are you sad that you have been replaced."

Kagome did a sharp intake of breath when pain shot through her body again.

"I see you are suffering, I had the same problem, but I was wise and you are not I used my power, stupid girl." The voice yelled.

Kagome was face to face with Kikiyou


	7. Old Friends And Getting Better

Kagome covered her eyes.

"Don't use your powers once you die I'll get my soul back." Kikiyou smirked.

"Your useless, weak and thats why your friends chose me over you!" Kikiyou yelled.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked quietly

"I am here because I heard that you were suffering the way I did, but of course I was not foolish and chose to use my powers." She said annoyingly.

Kagome coughed and Rin grabbed her hand, She looked down and smiled at the little girl.

"Ah so the little girl has miko powers as well I see, she will suffer just as we have Kagome."

"Shut up! How dare you speak of Rin like that don't scare her." Kagome yelled.

"Kagome what does she mean?" Rin asked tugging on the Kagome's hand.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Kagome hugged Rin close to her.

Kikiyou turned her attention towards Sesshomaru.

"You are Inuyasha's older brother what are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern." He replied coldly.

Kagome whimpered when a huge amount of pain shot through her, she trembled slightly.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Rin asked looking up at Kagome.

She shook her head wearily.

"Rin take Kagome inside." Sesshomaru said.

"Come on Kagome please." Rin begged pulling on her hand.

She sighed, but followed Rin anyway.

Kagome fell on the mat.

"Kagome!" Rin cried out.

"Rin...I'll wake up I...I promise." Kagome closed her eyes.

Rin made Kagome more comfortable then went back outside.

She was surprised when Kikiyou started to speak to her.

"Little girl Kagome will die, if she does not die from this, Naraku will kill her." Kikiyou threw a black jewel shard at Rin, then disappeared.

Rin picked it up and it took a few minutes before it turned a bright pink.

"Wow you purified it Rin." Sango said happily.

But Rin was not happy, she rushed back inside the hut and sat down next to Kagome.

"Rin what happend?" Kaede asked worriedly.

Everyone sat down waiting for Rin's explanation.

She shrugged.

"I don't know, she just collapsed and promised me that she would wake up." Rin said tears clouding her vision.

Kaede walked over and checked Kagome's pulse.

"Her pulse is faint, but I think she'll wake up if she tries hard enough." Kaede said.

"What do you mean Kaede?" Sango asked.

"Her powers are building up inside of her, so her body is shutting down that is why she is so sick. Kagome is not even trying to get better she is just giving in." Kaede explained sadly.

The group stared sadly at Kagome's pale limp body.

"Kaede what about the doctors in Kagome's era?" Miroku asked.

"No that won't help." Rin said coldly.

"Rin what is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The priestess said Naraku would kill Kagome, but I don't want her to die." She replied softly.

"We'll protect her." Inuyasha said.

Everyone nodded and Rin brightend up instantly.

"Yay!" She smiled.

_'Rin really does love Kagome.' _Sesshomaru thought.

Rin started humming a soft tune.

"Rin what is that song?" Shippo asked.

"When Kagome was with me and Lord Sesshomaru Kagome would sing to me even though she was sick, but I don't know what it's called." Rin smiled sadly.

Shippo nodded.

Sango put another rag on Kagome's burning forhead.

Kagome stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

She started coughing and gasping for air in her sleep.

Sesshomaru propped up her head more.

"Kaede if you don't mind me asking will I get sick to like Kagome is?" She asked averting her gaze to the ground.

Everyone stared at Rin.

Kaede sighed.

"No it would've happend by now. Very few miko's are lucky and thats you Rin, but sadly Kagome didn't make it." She said sadly.

Rin nodded her head slowly.

"We have to get her to eat it will help a little." Miroku said.

"I wonder how long it's been?" Shippo thought out loud.

Kagome started coughing again and stopped breathing.

She woke up instantly and sat up clutching her shirt coughing and gasping.

They could see her body tremble as she coughed and coughed.

Inuyahsa and Miroku went to go find water and food for Kagome and the others.

"Rin, Shippo try to calm her down Sango said.

They nodded and started to whisper soothing words to Kagome while rubbing her back.

Sango dug in her demon slaying pouch and pulled out a mask.

She crawled over and fastend it around Kagome's nose and mouth.

Kagome continued to cough, but had stopped gasping for air.

"Sango what is that?" Shippo asked.

"Demon slayers used it to help them breath when there was poison or a miasma around, but it also helps with health issues to." Sango smiled.

"Kagome don't talk to much okay? And keep that mask on for awhile." Sango said sweetly.

Kagome nodded and had stopped coughing.

"Thank you Sango...and I'm sorry about-

"It's okay Kagome we know you were just really stressed out." Sango hugged her sister close to her.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Kagome picked up Shippo and hugged him close.

"Oh Shippo I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried through the mask.

Shippo hugged Kagome back.

"Iv'e missed you Kagome."

Kagome laughed and put the small kitsune down.

Miroku and Inuyasha re-entered the hut carrying fish and water.

"So you guys did run away." Sango glared in their direction.

Kagome laughed.

"Ah Lady Kagome I see your feeling better." Miroku smiled.

She nodded.

Kagome started to feel dizzy, but Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

Kagome slapped her neck and a flattend flee landed into the palm of her hand.

"Kagome your sweet blood tastes as good as it always does." Myoga said standing up.

"Hey don't do that Kagome isn't feeling well." Shippo said angrily.

"So it is true Lady Kagome refuses to use her powers making her sickness fatal." Myoga said wisely.

"W...who told you." Kagome asked coughing.

"Why Totosai of course." He said.

"Wow news travels fast." Kagome mumbled.

"Myoga did you come for a reason?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing here are you not trying to steal Inuyasha's sword?" Myoga asked.

"Myoga be nice!" Kagome scolded.

"Master Inuyasha to answer your question...I just wanted to check on Lady Kagome Totosai sends his blessing, feel better Lady Kagome." Myoga hoped away quickly.

"That was strange" Rin muttered.

"Lady Kagome what is that mask for?" Miroku asked.

Kagome was about to speak, but Sango cut her off.

"It's to help her breathe better and she shouldn't be speaking." Sango said looking at Kagome.

Inuyasha had started to cook the fish and Miroku poured the water.

Kagome looked towards Sango and she nooded.

"Put it back on when your done okay?"

Kagome took off the mask and coughed at the lack of air she got.

Miroku handed her a glass of water.

Kagome dug around in her bag and pulled out her medicine bottle.

She popped two pills in her mouth and swallowed the water.

"Thanks that feels alot better."

Kagome smiled and put the mask back on, happy to get some air back in her lungs.

"Kagome what was that you ate?" Rin asked.

"Oh it's my medicine my mom gave it to me." Kagome said sadly.

"Lady Kagome you must eat something." Miroku said.

She shook her head.

"Kagome I don't want to see you get up at all tommorow you will stay in bed and rest." Kaede said.

"But Kaede-

"She is right." Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Please Kagome?" Rin pleaded.

Kagome nodded.

"I'm still tired goodnight everyone and thanks...for taking care of me."

Everyone smiled except for Sesshomaru who had just nodded.

Kagome soon fell asleep having plaesent dreams throughout the night.


	8. Kagome's Lies

"Is she still sleeping?" Miroku asked walking back into the hut.

Rin nodded.

Everyone had woken up, but Kagome was still sleeping.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked looking around.

"Oh he left he told me to tell all of you that he'll be back in a couple of weeks." She smiled.

"He left you here by yourself?" Sango said amazed.

Rin shook her head.

"No he told me to look after Kagome and to help when I was needed." She giggled.

"That was nice." Shippo muttered.

"Whatever." Inuysha said.

Everyone turned their attention back to Kagome when she started coughing again.

"How's her fever?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's still pretty high." Sango said.

Rin placed another cold rag on Kagome's forehead.

Her eyes widend when she noticed Kagome's shallow breathing.

"Kagome isn't breathing well." Rin said.

"What?" Sango asked.

Everyone was quiet listening for Kagome.

They heard it and Rin was right.

Kagome started coughing.

"Rin wake her up." Miroku said worriedly.

She shook Kagome gently.

Kagome's eyes fluttered and opened.

"Hello Rin." Kagome whispered in a strained voice.

Rin helped Kagome sit up.

"Good morning sleepy head." Sango smiled.

Kagome laughed, but broke down into coughs again.

Everyone stared at her sadly.

"I'm sorry I slept in late." Kagome gave a small smile.

_'I have to repay them somehow.' _Kagome thought.

She coughed a little.

Kagome held in her coughs and thought of a plan.

"Are you feeling better?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded.

"I'm feeling alot better." She faked a smile.

"Thats great!" Sango smiled.

Kagome stood up and streched, holding back another cough.

"Kagome you promised Kaede you would rest, she won't be happy when she gets back." Shippo scolded.

"I used my powers last night." Kagome said quietly.

"You did?" Sango asked.

She nodded.

"How do we know your not lying?" Inuyasha asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Were friends, so you just have to trust me." Kagome said.

"But you still look sick." Shippo said.

"I'm just exhausted." She said simply.

"I don't know Kagome." Mirkou said.

"Please just trust me I'm okay now I...I swear." Kagome begged clasping her hands together.

Everyone sighed.

"Thats great Kagome I'm so happy your better." Sango hugged Kagome tightly.

"Thanks did you guys already eat?" Kagome asked.

"No we were going to wait for you and-

"I'll go get something then." Kagome cut Miroku off.

"Want me to help?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I'll go by myself." Kagome ran off before anyone could stop her.

"I guess we should just wait here." Miroku said from his place on the floor.

* * *

Kagome slowed to a small walk when she reached the river.

_'I feel bad for lying, but I had to.' _

Kagome held back a scream when pain wracked her body again.

She gathered up a bucket of water and carried it back to the hut.

"I'm back." She smiled and set down the bucket.

She began to dig through bag and pulled out seven bento boxes.

"Here one for each of you and Kaede." She smiled and passed them out.

Everyone said their thanks and began eating.

"Kagome yours just has plain rice." Sango said.

"I know I ate already near the river and this is all I have left." Kagome smiled shyly.

_'Lie. this is the only thing that won't make me throw up.'_

She began eating slowly.

When they were done Kagome put the empty boxes in her backpack.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys in my era it's summer vacation which means no more school, so I won't have to go home as much." She said happily.

"Thats great Kagome." Shippo said.

She nodded.

Kagome put a bento box near Kaede's things.

"Can you help me train now Kagome?" Rin asked hopefully.

Kagome's vision turned black and she couldn't hear a thing.

Her senses had turned back to normal in a couple of minutes.

"Hey Kagome whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing...I'm sorry Rin what did you say?" She asked.

"I wanted to know if you could start helping me with my powers?" Rin asked smiling.

"Um...I should ask Kaede first and if she says yes then I'd be glad to." Kagome replied nervously.

_'I've missed out on so much.' _She thought.

"Great!" Rin cried happily.

Kagome wished she could take her medicine for the pain and she wished for Sango's mask, but to repay her friends she could not.

Kilala mewed.

"Whats wrong Kilala?" Sango asked.

"Oh no I forgot her food!" Kagome cried out.

"I'll be back." Kagome rushed out of the hut and back towards the river.

She covered her mouth and threw up behind the tree.

"Ugh...I can't keep anything down." She groaned and rinsed out her mouth.

She caught a small fish and began to prepare Kilala's breakfeast.

When she was done she jogged back to the hut.

This time her body did explode with pain and she had to hold back more coughs, no doubt her fever hadn't broken.

She bit her tounge to keep from screaming, once she had calmed down she went back into the hut.

"Sorry...I...took...long." She panted.

She put the fish near Kilala.

"Wow Kagome you cooked it and everything." Miroku stated.

She nodded again.

"Kagome do you want to go on a walk with me Rin and Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Yes plaease." Kagome said.

Sango grabbed her boomerang

"Be careful I don't wanna come rescue you." Inuyasha said.

They nodded an took off.

"Miroku do you really belive Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I...I don't know do you?" Miroku asked staring straight ahead.

"I've always trusted Kagome, but not about this."

* * *

They were deep in Inuyasha's forest walking around, when Kagome stopped.

The trio before her turned around.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Shippo asked.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand...she couldn't hold it in anymore.


	9. Surprise, Surprise!

"Kagome whats wrong?" Shippo repeated.

Kagome fell to her knees and started vomiting.

Rin screamed.

"Shippo go get Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

He ran off quickly.

Kagome's vomitting had stopped and she started coughing up blood non-stop.

Her body shook.

Sango also dropped to her knees.

She didn't know what to do.

"Sango!"

She quickly looked up to see Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo running towards her.

Kagome's blood was burning Inuyasha's nose.

"Dammit what the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked gathering the girl in his arms.

"I...I don't...know." Sango started to cry.

Kagome screamed from the pain and Inuyasha ran to Kaede's hut.

He burst in and was happy to see Kaede already prepared.

"Kaede it's Kagome." He set her down on the mat.

Kaede handed a bowl to her.

Kagome started throwing up blood.

She continued to cough and her body shook with each one.

Kaede placed a cold rag on Kagome's forehead again.

"Inuyasha take Rin and Shippo." Kaede said.

He nodded and rushed out of the hut with them both behind.

Sango pulled something out of her demon slayer pouch.

"Here Kaede it will help her breath better." Sango handed Kaede the mask.

"Thank ye child." Kaede smiled.

Tears streamed down her face, as blood pooled around her.

"Miroku get some rags." Kaede commanded.

He nodded and left quickly.

Kagome was on all fours all she coughed up more blood.

She heard Inuyasha yelling and used all her strngth to stand up.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" Sango yelled.

Kagome walked outside and saw Sesshomaru.

She walked closer and fell to her knees.

"Inuyasha...leave him...alone." Kagome panted from her coughing.

"No way he's dead!" Inuyasha lunged forward with his sword.

"STOP!" Kagome screeched.

A green barrier surrounded Kagome and exploded in a ray of light, her hair grew and now went all the way to the back of her knees.

When the light cleared everbody was silent.

"Kagome!" Rin hugged her tightly.

Kagome laughed and stood up.

Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Are you better now?" He asked.

"Yes I'm okay now." She smiled and set Shippo down.

She turned towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Hello Sesshomau."

He nodded in reply.

"Inuyasha do you really have to go around trying to kill everybody?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything." He protested

She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm going to go help Kaede clean up. Rin could you make sure they don't fight please?" Kagome asked tiredly.

Rin nodded.

Kagome walked into the hut and her eyes widened at the mess.

"I'm so sorry Kaede." Kagome said.

"Ye have no need to apoligize." Kaede said.

Sango hugged her sister.

"I'm glad your alright you scared me to death." Sango released her and with the help of Kagome and Miroku they were able to help clean up.

"Thank you guys for taking care of me." Kagome said.

"Were just glad to see you better." Miroku smiled.

"Your hair is so long." Sango pointed out.

Kagome nodded.

They all walked outside.

Kagome sat on a nearby rock.

"I'm glad not to be sick anymore I feel so much better." She thought aloud.

"You lied to us Kagome...you said that you were okay." Sango whispered.

"I know...but I had to repay you guys somehow...I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Please don't be mad." She sighed sadly.

"Kagome were not mad." Inuyasha said.

"I'm happy I used my powers when I did." She said.

"Why?" Shippo asked.

"If I hadn't I would've died I...I could feel it." Kagome held her hair back and let out an irritated sigh.

"Sesshomaru can I have that hairpin you gave me?" Kagome asked turning towards him.

He nodded and pulled it from his pocket.

She took it from him and smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome swept her hair back into a ponytail and used the hairpin to hold it back.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyence.

"Calm down Inuyasha. It's a hairpin." She said.

"I know what it is why did he give it to you?" He yelled.

"Sit." She said softly.

Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

"Your hair looks nice." Rin said.

"Thank you Rin." Kagome said happily.

"Are you coming back with us?" Rin asked.

"Your leaving alredy?" Kagome asked with awe.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"It is your choice I said we would stay here until you were better." He continued to speak in his emotionless tone.

She looked towards her Friends.

"I'm going with him and Rin...I can finally help her and it'll be fun." Kagome smiled.

"I'll miss you Kagome." Shippo jumped into her arms.

"It's alright Shippo I'll see you again soon." Kagome said.

He pulled away from her and smiled.

"Okay promise?" He asked wearily.

She laughed and smiled.

"I promise." Kagome got up and walked into the hut to gather her things.

The spell wore off and soon Inuyasha stood up.

"I'm glad Lady Kagome is feeling better." Miroku said.

Sango nodded.

"She'll do alot better now."

Kagome came back out with her usual yellow backpack.

She stared sadly at her friends.

She gave a hug to Sango and everyone else except Inuyasha.

"I'll miss you guys." She said quietly.

Everyone smiled.

A cloud appeared at Sesshomaru's feet.

Kagome got on and Rin held on to Kagome to keep from falling off.

"Inuyasha be nice to everyone...especially Shippo." Kagome said.

"Feh! Whatever stupid fox!"

"Sit boy!"

Rin laughed.

"Bye you guys." Kagome waved, as they flew off towards the Western Lands.

* * *

When they to the castle Kagome was led up to her room.

"Hello miss Kagome nice to see your feeling better." Misaki said.

Kagome smiled.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see you." Kagome entered her room and set her backpack down in the corner.

_'I'm so glad to be back and what I said to Inuyasha...I really don't care if he loves Kikiyou because-_

Her thoughts were inturuppted when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said simply.

Sesshomaru opened her door and silently stepped in.

"Do you like your room?" He asked.

"I love it. It's so pretty. Thank you." Kagome gushed.

A small smile graced his lips, but it quickly disappeared.

"Miko Rin is eager to start her training." Sesshomaru said.

"I'd love to...and Sesshomaru could you please call me Kagome?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded.

"You need to rest."

"But I'm not sick anymore." Kagome protested.

"You haven't eaten. You will rest then eat." He replied sternly.

She nodded.

"Okay. Thank you so much Sessomaru...for everything." She smiled.

He nodded and closed the door behind him.

Kagome changed out of her Kimono and into pajama's and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Shippo asked sadly.

"I guess we should look for Kikiyou."

Everyone turned towards Inuyasha.

"I guess your right." Sango admitted.

They all headed to Kaede's hut to gather the supplies that they needed.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of Rin's voice.

"Kagome wake up Lord Sesshomaru says it's time to eat." Rin said.

Kagome sat up.

"Okay." She said groggily.

Rin left and Kagome changed into a casual Kimono.

She quickly fixed her hair and clipped it with the hairpin.

"Miss Kagome it's Misaki are you ready?" She asked through the door.

Kagome opened her door and left with Misaki.

When she entered the dining hall, all eyes were on her.

She smiled warmly and took her place next to Rin.

"Did you sleep well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I did." Kagome began eating.

She was surprised that it was still mid-morning.

_'She is beautiful.'_ Sesshomaru's demon said.

_'She is.' _Sesshomaru agreed.

"Stupid human." Jaken muttered.

"Miko I wish to spaek with you in the gardens." Sesshomaru left and Kagome soon followed.

They sat under a Sakura tree.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

_'I was worried that Inuyasha would go to Kikiyou again, but I don't care anymore because I- _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sesshomaru started to speak.

"Do you like it here?" He asked.

She blushed.

"Yes I much it's so beautiful." She said.

He nodded.

_'I love you.' _Kagome wanted to scream, but held her tounge.

"Rin has convinced me to ask you if you wanted to stay here." He said.

"I'd love to. It's so nice here and-

She was cut off when Sesshomaru kissed her.

Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip asking for entrance.

She slightly parted her lips allowing both of them to explore eachother.

Sesshomaru growled slightly , causing Kagome to moan and snake her arms around his neck.

He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

When they broke the kiss they were both panting, trying to catch their breath.

They stared into eachothers eyes not saying a word.

"Become my mate." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome got tears in her eyes, as she hugged him tightly.

"I'd love to." She cried.

Sesshomaru explained the whole mating process.

Kagome tilted her head exposing her neck.

Sesshomaru bit down and Kagome cried out.

He beagn to lick the wound.

The pain soon subsided.

Then it was his turn.

Kagome bit down, as hard as she could and pirced the skin...blood flowing into her mouth.

She licked his neck.

"Sesshomaru wrped his arms around here.

"We are now mated."

"I love you so much." Kagome said.

"I love you to." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome noticeed that he had a hint of emotion of his voice and that he smiled.

"You have such a nice smile, but you hide it." She said.

Sesshomaru kissed her passionately.

Their entire night, was full of pleasure.


	10. Friends And Emotions

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow.

She had just got done with training Rin.

"Thank you Kagome." Rin said.

Kagome smiled, as Rin ran off to play with Jaken.

"You did well."

She turned around to see Sesshomaru.

He kissed her.

Kagome leaned against his chest.

"I love you so much." She said lovingly.

He smirked.

"I love you too."

Kagome quickly changed into a new Kimono.

It was a light green with brown swirls at each of the shoulders.

Jaken screamed.

Sesshomaru and Kagome ran outside, only to see Rin holding up a barrier and laughing as Jaken ran into it.

Kagome ran up to her.

Rin take the barrier down. Your going to hurt him." Kagome scolded.

The barrier fell.

"I learned from watching you." Rin said.

She smiled.

"That is so sweet." She said happily hugging Rin.

"Sweet? it is awful!" Jaken shouted.

"Jaken go back inside at once." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome placed a hand on Sesshomaru's arm.

"It's alright." She soothed.

"You are my mate and the Lady of the western lands...no one may speak to you in that manner." He said emotionless.

"Sesshomaru...is it alright if I go see my friends?" Kagome asked quietly.

He nodded.

"Kaede can train Rin a little more while were there."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru shouted.

He appered instantly.

"Y...yes mi lord?" He stuttered nervously.

"Go with Rin on Ah-un and follow us." He commanded, as the small cloud appeared at his feet.

They flew towards Inuyasha's forest and landed near Goshinboku.

_'This is the place where he first kissed me.'_Kagome thought happily.

The group of four walked until they were near Kaede's hut... Sango and Miroku were already outside waiting.

"Hey you guys." Kagome called, as she neared her friends.

"Kagome." Sango hugged her sister.

She whispered something in Sango's ear.

Sango's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked.

Kagome nodded shyly.

"Congratulations!" Sango yelled.

"Kagome." Shippo jumped into her arms.

It had been a week and Kagome missed everyone.

"Hello Lady Kagome how are you?" Miroku asked.

"I'm great." She replied.

"Shippo why don't you go play with Rin and Jaken?" She offered.

"Okay!" He jumped from her arms and ran off with Rin.

"Don't go to far stupid girl." Jaken yelled running after them.

Kagome laughed.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled appearing from the forest.

Kagome immediately noticed the soul collectors.

"Kikiyou's here?" Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"Don't be mad- Inuyasha started, but was cut off.

"I really don't care if you see her or not." Kagome flipped her hair back revealing the mating mark.

Inuyasha growled.

"Your his mate?" He asked angrily.

She nodded.

"I'm happy for you Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled.

"Miroku we've known each other long enough, for you to just call me Kagome." She said.

He smiled and gave his head a slight nod.

"Sesshomaru you hate humans." Inuyasha yelled.

"If I hated humans I would not be mated to Kagome and Rin would not travel with me." He said simply.

"Kagome this is a joke right?" Inuyasha asked still angry.

"No I love Sesshomaru Inuyasha. Deal with it." She said softly.

"He doesn't love you and he never will." He yelled.

She gasped.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his neck and slammed him into a tree...eyes a dark red and his pupils purple.

"She is my mate...do not disrespect her."

Kagome walked closer and closer until she was a foot away from him.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered.

He turned his head towards her and growled.

"I know you love me and I'll love you forever." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

His eyes turned back to gold and he released Inuyasha.

She turned towards her friends.

"I hope you guys aren't mad at me and if you are then- it won't change anything." She whispered.

_'She's willing to lose her friends to stay with me.' _Sesshomaru thought.

"Were happy for you Kagome and you'll always be our little sister." Sango smiled.

Kagome turned back towards Inuyasha.

"Sit boy! Inuyasha did you really have to say that? Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" She yelled.

When the spell wore off he stood up.

"You betrayed us Kagome." He continued to yell.

"Inuyasha I am so tired of you!" She screamed.

Sesshomaru smelled saltwater and stole a sideways glanced at Kagome to see tears fall down her face.

He hugged his mate close to him and she cried into his chest.

When she was done, she pulled away.

"I'm going to go find Rin...Inuyasha touch Sesshomaru and I'll kill you." She threatened coldly.

He rolled his eyes.

A spiritual dagger was shot at him and was lodged into the tree next to his cheek.

Everybody's eyes widened in shock.

Kagome's eyes were pink.

"Next time I won't miss." Her eyes returned back to normal, as she walked off.

Sesshomaru glared in Inuyasha's direction.

"I can tell that you really care for Kagome." Sango said sincerly.

Sesshomaru nodded.

* * *

Kagome continued walking until she saw Rin, Shippo, and Jaken.

Rin and Shippo were running from Jaken and every few seconds Rin would put up a barrier making Jaken fall.

"Hey come on you guys." Kagome called.

"Yes Mi Lady." Jaken soon followed after her.

Shippo jumped on her shoulder and Rin walked on her side.

"Hey Kagome are you alright?" Shippo asked, when he smelled her tears.

"Yes Shippo I'm fine." She answered.

"Kagome did you see Me, Shippo, and Jaken playing?" Rin asked happily taking Kagome's hand.

She smiled.

"Yes I did and you've gotten very good at putting up barriers." Kagome and Rin started laughing and Shippo soon joined them.

When she saw Sesshomaru she smiled and waved.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin hugged his leg.

_'She is so adorable!' _Kagome gushed in her mind.

"Sesshomaru was everything okay when I left?" She asked.

"Yes everything was fine." He stroked her cheek.

Jaken rolled his eyes and left towards Kaede's hut.

"Shippo can you go with Jaken to make sure he doesn't get himself killed?" Kagome asked.

Shippo laughed and hoped off of her shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru can I go with him?" Rin pleaded.

He nodded and Rin ran off after Shippo.

The couple soon followed.

They walked into Kaede's hut.

"Kaede's not here?" Kagome asked Sango.

She shook her head.

"I think she left to help a village somewhere." Sango said.

"Here." Inuyasha handed Kagome two black jewel shards.

"Give them to Rin." She said taking a step back.

Inuyasha gave the small girl the shards.

When they touched Rin's hands they turned a dark pink.

"I couldn't do it." Rin said sadly.

"You did great Rin...let me see them." Kagome smiled.

The jewel shards turned a brighter pink when Kagome touched them.

She put them in the bottle.

"See Rin they still turned pink when you touched them." Miroku said.

Rin smiled.

"Kagome do you want to go to the hot springs?" Sango asked.

"I'd love to, Rin do you want to come?" Kagome asked.

Rin shook her head.

"No I still want to play with Shippo."

"Sesshomaru can I go?" Kagome asked.

He nodded.

"Come on Sango."

Kagome and Sango ran out of the hut.


	11. Two Bodies And More Drama with Inuyasha

"Kagome do you truly love Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed.

"I really do. He's can be really nice once you get to know him, but what about you and Miroku?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

It was Sango's turn to blush.

"Wha...what do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb Sango...you guys are engaged yet you haven't really showed any diffrence with your relationship." Kagome smiled.

"We actually talked about it...we decided to wait till Naraku was gone and he said that he would always love me...he just wants to wait for the wedding." Sango said.

"Oh I'm sorry Sango I-

"Were both happy with the decision...can we change the subject." Sango repeated Kagome's words.

Kagome laughed, when she saw her blush.

"We should go before demons come along here." Sango said.

The girls got out and put their kimono's back on.

As they walked, Kagome couldn't help, but let out a piercing scream at what she saw.

Two bloodied boddies lay along the forest floor a woman and a small child.

Kagome screamed and looked away.

"A demon." Sango said.

Tears dripped from Kagome's eyes.

"There dead." Sango whispered.

This caused Kagome to cry harder.

"Kagome what is it?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru was by her in an instant.

"Sesshomaru...there dead." Kagome cried.

He hugged the crying girl close to him.

"It was a small demon." Sango informed.

"Kagome it's alright." He soothed.

"Can we go home...please?" She sobbed.

He nodded.

They walked back to the hut in silence.

"Rin...Jaken were leaving." Sesshomaru said.

"Bye Shippo." Rin waved goodbye, as her and Jaken ran off.

A tear dripped down her face, as Kagome waved goodbye and followed her mate.

"Sango what happend?" Inuyasha asked.

"There was a demon nearby...it killed a mother and a child. Kagome saw the bodies and she started crying." Sango said sadly.

"Poor Kagome." Shippo said.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome now shared a room.

She lay her head on Sesshomaru's bare chest.

"I'm sorry I started crying like that...it was to much." She said.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't apoligize...when you have nothing to apolizgize for." He said.

"I'm probably just tired." She closed her eyes and Sesshmaru wrapped his arms around her.

_'You are mated to a demon and you are human...I pray that you won't see a sight like that ever again._' He thought, as he too closed his eyes.

* * *

Kagome yawned and opened her eyes.

She turned around and faced Sesshomaru.

Gold eyes stared into dark brown.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes I did." She whispered.

She leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

The couple bathed and got dressed.

Every morning Sesshomaru left the palace to scour the lands for signs of demons.

He left the palace.

After ten minutes Misaki came up to her.

The demon bowed.

"Lady Kagome...there are some people at the gates demanding to see you." She informed.

"Thank you." Kagome left walking to the front.

Two gaurds bowed before her.

"My lady these travelers claim to know you." One of them said.

"Kagome tell them to let us in already." Inuyasha yelled.

"Silence half demon." One of the gaurds yelled.

She left the palace grounds walking to her friends and standing next to Sango.

"My Lady...Lord Sesshomaru doesn't aprove of you leaving palce grounds without his permission." The other gaurd said.

"It's alright Tako...I'll be introuble later, but I'll handle it. Kashi, Tako these are my friends." She smiled.

They nodded and bowed before going back to their posts.

Sango hugged Kagome tightly.

"We missed you." She said.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Kagome sighed.

"He left to search for demons around here." Kagome said annoyed.

"Kagome." Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Hello Shippo." She laughed.

"Mew."

"Hi Kilala." Kagome sat Shippo down and petted Kilala.

"Hello Kagome." Miroku greeted.

"Hi...what are you guys doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Were looking for Naraku. What did you think?" Inuyasha said rudely.

"Half breed...do not speak to the Lady of the Western Lands in that comportment!" Kashi bellowed.

"Damn it shut up." Inuyasha yelled flexing his claws.

"Lady Kagome!" Misaki came running towards the group of friends.

Misaki bowed.

"Misaki what's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"My lady I heard Kashi yelling and wanted to make you were un harmed." she said nervously.

Kagome smiled.

"How sweet, but I'm okay these are my friends...is Rin still asleep?"

"Yes she is...um...my lady you know Lord Sesshomaru doesn't approve of you leaving palace grounds." She stuttered.

Kagome giggled.

"Tako said the same thing. I won't go to far...besides I'm with my friends and I'll be okay." She replied.

Misaki bowed and left.

Kagome turned around and faced her friends.

"I'm sorry you guys I-

"It's fine Kagome." Miroku interrupted.

Kagome felt arms wrap around her and she looked down.

"Goodmorning Rin did you sleep well?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Did Lord Sesshomaru leave already?" Rin asked a hint of sadness in her voice.

"He did, but I think he'll be back soon." Kagome replied happily.

Rin smiled.

"Do you guys want to stay here for the night?" Kagome asked.

"Won't Sesshomaru get mad?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, but I'll handle it, so do you guys want to stay?" She repeated.

"Like we would want to stay with you and Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said.

Clawed hands braced Kagome's shoulders.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Rin greeted.

"Rin go inside." Sesshomau said.

She smiled and ran off in search of Jaken.

She laughed nervously.

"Sesshomaru I was just-

"Leaving the palace grounds?" He finshed for her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He kissed her.

Kagome blushed.

"Lord Sesshomaru this half breed has caused nothing, but trouble." Kashi informed.

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod.

"Inuyasha leave here at once." Sesshomaru growled.

"Why should I leave when I can kill you right now?" Inuyasha pulled out his transformed sword.

"Inuyasha stop we came here to visit Kagome...not to pick fights with Sesshomaru." Miroku scolded.

"Kagome move or you'll end up getting hurt." Inuyasha growled.

"Just leave Inuyasha...please just go." Kagome said.

"Go inside Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

She shook her head.

"Inuyasha it's not worth it lets go." Sango said.

"Kagome we need you for the jewel shards." Inuyasha said in a softer tone.

Her eyes widened.

"I'm happy here, go ask Kikiyou or someone, but it won't be me." She hugged Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala.

"Please Kagome come back." He said hope in his eyes.

"Inuyasha I'm tired of always fighting with you I'm mated to Sesshomaru one way or another and you can etheir be happy for me and be my friend, or not. I'm not coming back just to be your shard detector."

Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand then left back inside.


	12. Discovery And Arangements

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry ." She said.

"Wench! I told you do not apoligize if you have nothing to apoligize for." He said almost angrily.

Sesshomaru kissed her with all the passion he felt for her.

Kagome licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and they explored eachother.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The couple was soon enveloped in endless pleasure.

* * *

Miroku hit Inuyasha on the head with his staff.

"Damn. Inuyasha could you be anymore insensitive?" Miroku asked walking away.

The rest of the group soon followed leaving Inuyasha behind.

"Go half breed." Kashi said.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and jumped into the air looking for his comrades.

_'I'll get you back Kagome!' _Inuyasha thought bitterly.

* * *

Kagome was panting heavily and both her and Sesshomaru's bodies were covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

"Sess...Sesshomaru." She panted.

The couple once again bathed and dressed.

Kagome put her hair in a braid and put in the hairpin.

Rinand Jaken stood outside already prepared to leave.

They were going to search for Naraku.

They left and began their journey.

The group was soon deep in a forest.

Kagome ran behind a tree and threw up her entire breakfeast.

"Kagome whats the matter?" Sesshomaru held her hair back.

She stood up shakily.

"I'm alright." She said.

"You are sick." Sesshomaru said

"Sesshomaru there's a jewel shard nearby." Kagome said ignoring him.

He nodded in response.

A sudden roar told them exactly where the demon was.

"Jaken take Rin on Ah-un and go hide." Kagome ordered.

"Yes mi lady." Jaken and Rin fled.

As soon as they left a hideous demon appeared.

A large brown boomerang flew past them hitting the demon.

"Sango." Kagome said.

"Give me the jewel shards." The demon eyed Kagome.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

The rest of the group appeared.

"It has three jewel shards." Kagome said.

She strung and arrow and let it go.

A bright light surrounded it and hit the demon.

When the smoke cleared they heard the demon laugh.

"Foolish girl give me the shards... and the pup you carry shall go unharmed. The demon threatened.

Everyone's looked at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened and she fell to her knees.

"I...I'm...pregnant?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango.

"Demon slayer take Kagome and stay away from here." Sesshomaru said, as he pulled out tokijan.

He ran forward and began fighting the demon.

Inuyasha and Miroku soon joined in.

Sango nodded and walked forward.

Kagome looked like she was in a trance.

"Kagome it's me Sango we need to get you out of here." She held out her hand.

She didn't move.

Sango shook the girl gently.

"Kagome if you want to save the baby we have to go." Sango said firmly.

Kagome blinked and took Sango's hand.

The two girls left quickly.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm actually happy, but kind of worried." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, miss Sango over here." Rin yelled.

When Sango and Kagome reached Rin they sat down.

"Mi lady why are you not with Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"Well..." Kagome trailed off not sure on what to say.

"She's pregnant and Sesshomaru got worried." Sango finished for her.

"Your having a baby? Congratulations Kagome!" Rin squealed happily.

Kagome blushed.

"Thank you Rin." She replied softly.

_'That stupid woman has tricked mi lord, but she is just human and will die way before mi lord.'_ Jaken thought smugly.

Kagome turned away from everyone and threw up what was left in her stomach.

Sango held Kagome's hair back.

Kagome sat up and her skin was pale.

"You should lay down Kagome." Sango said.

She shook her head.

"Kagome, Sango!"

The two girls turned around to see, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku walking towards them.

They stood up quickly.

"Sesshomaru is what the demon said true?" Kagome asked.

"Yes...are you upset?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome giggled.

"No I told Sango that I was happy." She smiled.

"Congratulations Kagome." Miroku said.

"Thank you Miroku." She replied shyly.

"What the hell are you guys doing out here anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Rin go back with Kagome and Ah-un." Sesshomaru said.

It took a moment to register what he was saying.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I will continue searching for Naraku."

"No! Please don't leave me alone?" Kagome begged tears clouding her vision.

"Kagome... Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and I can stay with you." Sango offered.

Kagome stared at the ground.

"Sango you want to kill Naraku because he has Kohaku, and Miroku because of his windtunnel I'll feel like such a burden." She whispered.

"I don't think we'll find Naraku in just a couple of days." Miroku said.

"I agree with Miroku." Sango said.

"Okay." Kagome sighed in defeat.

Kagome higged Sesshomaru tightly tears spilling over.

"You better come back." She said.

He touched her stomach lovingly and kissed her.

"I promise. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to." She replied.

"Inuyasha I still mean what I said. Touch Sesshomaru and you die." She said coldly.

He ignored her and the two half brothers took off.

"Are you guys ready?" Kagome asked.

They nodded.

"Jaken ride with Miroku and Sango on Kilala and I'll go with Rin on Ah-un." She said.

"Yes mi lady." Jaken did as he was told and they took off towards the western lands.


	13. The Truth Of Pregnancy

When they reached the gate Tako and Kashi bowed.

"Tako Kashi, these are my friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala." Kagome said gesturing to each person.

"They will be staying with us until Sesshomaru gets back and until then, do not let anybody in until I know who it is." She said sternly.

"Yes my lady." The gaurds stepped aside and they entered the castle.

"Hello Lady Kagome do we have guests?" Misaki asked.

Kagome introduced her friends again.

"Kagome can I go with Rin to the garden?" Shippo asked.

"Jaken go with them please." Kagome said.

"Yes mi lady." Jaken quickly followed after the two children, as did Kilala.

Kagome covered her mouth.

"Excuse me." She whispered and ran outside.

She was found on her knees throwing up and coughing.

"Lady Kagome. Are you alright?" Misaki asked.

Kagome waved her off.

"I'm okay." She said standing up.

She leaned on the tree for support.

"Do you need a healer?" Misaki asked.

"Calm down. Misaki I'm pregnant." Kagome said simply.

The demon smiled and hugged her.

"I'm happy for you. Dinner is almost ready." She said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just going to go to bed." Kagome said tiredly.

"I'll leave you some rice and water." Misaki smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much Misaki."

Kagome and Misaki walked back inside.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine." Kagome walked past them and into her room.

_'Sesshomaru you better come back.'_ She thought angrily, as she crawled into bed.

A wave of nausea passed over Kagome.

She groaned and burried her head in the pillow.

She turned on her side and darkness overcame her.

* * *

Another demon servant named Kisa knocked on Kagome's door.

"My Lady breakfeast is ready." She said.

Curiously Kisa opened the door and walked to the side of Kagome's bed.

"My Lady breakfeast is ready." She said a little louder.

She shook Kagome gently.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened.

"Oh good morning Kisa." Kagome said groggily.

Kisa smiled.

"Good morning how are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Awful." Kagome said.

"My Lady I'll bring in a healer and I'll bring your breakfrease here. Your friends are quite worried."

"Tell them not to worry and thank you." Kagome smiled weakly.

Kisa bowed and left.

Kagome sat up and placed her hands on her stomach.

_'I still can't believe that...I'm pregnant.'_ She thought.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Kisa opened the door and in a small wooden bowl was some rice, edible herbs, and a few pieces of meat.

"My Lady I waited for it to cool down before bringing it to you." Kisa placed the bowl in Kagome's lap.

Kagome dug through her bag and pulled out a set of chopsticks.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered.

She began to eat her food slowly.

When she was finished Kagome set the bowl down.

She stood up carefully and picked out a new kimono.

Quietly she walked towards the bathhouse.

seeing no one in there she entered and stripped.

Kagome sunk deep into the steaming water and sighed with relief.

She washed up and brushed her hair.

When she was done Kagome quickly dressed and put in her hairpin.

She slid open the door and walked to the main room where her friends were gathered around.

"Good morning Kagome." Sango greeted cheerfully.

Kagome smiled.

"Morning guys. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

"What about you Kagome? Were you alright?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sat down next to Sango.

"Yes I was okay, but it was kind of lonely without Sessomaru." She admitted sadly.

Miroku grinned a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Kagome noticed this and blushed.

"That's not what I meant." Kagome mumbled embarrassingly.

Sango hit him on the head.

"Lecher." She said angrily.

"My dear Sango you know you are the only one for me." He said romantically.

Sango rolled her eyes, but blushed none the less.

Kagome giggled.

"Morning Kagome." Rin said smiling as always.

"Good morning Rin did you sleep well?" Kagome asked.

"Uh-huh." Rin nodded her head.

She looked around.

"Have you seen master Jaken anywhere?" She asked.

"No he's probably somewhere. Rin are you ready to start your training?" Kagome asked.

Rin smiled, but her eyes were full of worry.

She covered her eyes.

"I...I guess so." She whispered.

"Rin whats the matter?" Sango asked.

Rin just shook her head and walked slowly away from the group.

Kagome ran after her.

She caught Rin by the shoulder.

"Rin tell me whats wrong." Kagome asked kneeling down.

"I...I don't want you training me anymore." She said.

Kagome gasped.

"Why not?"

"Because what if the baby gets hurt?" Rin got tears in her eyes.

Kagome smiled.

"Then we can wait until Lord Sesshomaru gets back okay?" She asked.

Rin wiped her tears and smiled.

"Okay." She hugged Kagome lightly and ran off towards her room.

Kagome stood back up and walked back towards her friends.

"Is everything alright?" Miroku asked.

"Yes she was just worried that I would hurt the baby during training, so I told her I'd wait till Sesshomaru got back." Kagome sighed and sat back down.

"Thats sweet." Sango said.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked looking for the missing kitsune.

"I think he went to play with Kilala." Sango said.

"My lady the healer is here." Misaki said.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked worriely.

"Don't worry Sango I just want to make sure everything is okay." Kagome smiled and stood up.

She followed Misaki into her room and she was shoced to see who it was.

"K...Kaede?"


	14. Worries

"Aye it is me child." Kaede smiled.

"W...what are you doing here?" Kagome was still shocked at her appearance.

"I heard that ye were with child. Ye are a human mated to a demon. People are cruel I got worried." Kaede said.

Kagome hugged the old priestess.

"Lay down please." Kaede instructed.

Kagome did as she was told and Kaede lifted her shirt slightly.

She felt Kaede put a small amount of pressure on her stomach.

Kaede closed her eyes and began to whisper.

Her eyes opened and Kaede smiled.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked.

"It's a chant miko's use to determine ones health. The baby is fine." Kaede said.

"Thank you so much Kaede. How did you get here?" Kagome asked curiously.

"A villager was passing by here and I asked him for assistance." She replied.

"The others are staying here till Sesshomaru gets back. Would you like to leave in the morning?" Kagome offered.

"Child I must leave the villagers shall get worried." Kaede said.

Kagome nodded and walked out of her room with Kaede.

"Hello Kaede I didn't know you were the healer here." Shippo said.

Kaede laughed.

"No I was just visiting Kagome and making sure that the baby was alright." Kaede smiled warmly.

"Lady Kaede!" Rin threw her small arms around the old woman.

"Hello Rin how are ye?" Kaede asked.

"I'm good." She smiled.

"Rin did you find Jaken yet?" Kagome asked worriedly

"Um...yes I found him sleeping in the garden." Rin giggled.

"Hello Kaede." Sango smiled.

"Hello Sango, Miroku how have ye been?" She asked.

"We've been well." Miroku answered.

"Where is Inuyasha?" The priestess asked.

"He's with Sesshomaru looking for Naraku." Kagome said softly.

She covered her mouth and ran to her room.

She threw open the door and threw up the contents in her stomach in a wasebasket she brought bac from her time.

_'Throwing up is so gross.'_Kagome thought.

When she was done Kagome was panting heavily.

She stood up and layed down on her bed.

"Kagome are ye alright?" Kaede asked from the doorway.

"Yes. Thank you Kaede for everything." Kagome put a hand to her forehead.

"I must leave for the villagers might get worried." Kaede said worriedly.

"Are you walking all the way there by yourself?" Kagome asked.

"No I have a horse. Goodbye Kagome I wish you well."

Kagome heard the door close and the gallops from the horse.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked sitting beside her.

"I just feel really sick, but that's to be expected right?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome aren't you worried that-

"I'll die way before Sesshomaru?" Kagome finshed fo her.

Sango nodded.

"I was to, but Sesshomaru got some miko to peform a spell and now I have a life span of a demon." Kagome whispered.

Sango gazed at her sister.

"Were all worried about you Kagome, you don't look so good." She pointed out.

"I know and-

Kagome hoped off the bed and fell to her knees when she reached the wastebasket.

She threw up more and more.

Sango held Kagome's hair.

She helped Kagome back to bed.

Kagome covered her eyes to keep the room from spinning.

Heavy tears cascaded down her face.

"I'm happy because I'm going to have a baby, but Sesshomaru's not here, and I feel awful. I don't mean to complain." Kagome sobbed.

Sango smiled sadly.

"Kagome I'm sure Sesshomaru will be back soon and if there's no trace of Naraku we can stay a couple days." Sango said.

"Thank you, but what if something bad happens. It's been three days and Sesshomaru's not back yet." Kagome said through her sobbing.

Sango touched Kagome's shoulder.

"Maybe they found something. Kagome to much stress could hurt the baby you need to calm down." Sango said.

"The baby hasn't even been born and I'm already a bad mom."

Sango sighed.

"I'll go find you some water I'll be back."

Sang left and closed the door behind her.

She sighed heavily and walked down the hallway.

"How is she?" Miroku asked.

"Miserable. She's worried sick about Sesshomaru and she's not feeling well. Kagome started crying and I told her not to stress out or she might hurt the baby and now she thinks she's a bad mom and started crying even more." Sango sighed again.

Miroku chuckled.

"It's not funny I'm really worried Miroku." Sango yelled.

* * *

Kagome continued to cry.

"It's not funny I'm really worried Miroku."

She heard Sango yell.

A knock came from outside Kagome's door.

"Come in." She said weakly.

Misaki opened Kagome's door and stepped in.

"I heard that you are not feeling well." Misaki said.

Kagome ran and threw up what was left in her stomach.

She stood up and walked shakily to her bed.

"My lady-

Misaki was interrupted when Kagome fell to the floor.

Sango and Miroku ran in.

"Kagome." Sango ran to her friend and turned Kagome on her back.

Sango picked Kagome up and put her on the bed.

"Hey Kagome wake up," Sango shook Kagome.

"Damn. Misaki could you get me a soaked rag please?" Sango asked.

Misaki nodded and ran off quickly.

She came back and put the cool rag on Kagome's forehead.

"What happend?" Miroku asked.

"She got sick again and she just fainted." Misaki said worriedly.

"Kagome will be okay." Rin said entering the room.

"How do you know that?" Sango asked.

"She's fainted before. Thats when Lord Sesshomaru sensed that she might be pregnant." Rin said seriously.

Sango nodded in understanding.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened.

"Wha...what happend?" Kagome whispered.

Rin smiled and sat beside Kagome.

"You fainted again. Are you okay?" Rin asked.

"Yes I'm alright. Misaki could you get me some water please?" Kagome asked.

"Yes my lady." Misaki bowed before leaving.

"Are you sure your okay?" Miroku asked.

Kagome smiled weakly.

"I'm fine."

Misaki handed Kagome her water and left.

"Kagome maybe you should go back to your era. The healers there could be more help." Miroku said.

"People in my...time don't know about...demons. To them demons are a myth. They would...think something is wrong...with the baby and...peform all sorts of tests." She panted out still dizzy.

The room was spinning and Kagome placed her hands over her eyes.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I'm just dizzy." She said shakily.

Kisa threw open Kagome's door.

"Mi lady it's Lord Sesshomaru." She said worriedly.


	15. Sesshomaru Returns

Kagome stood up and rushed to Kisa.

"What happend?" She asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru...he and Inuyasha came back covered in blood." Kisa whispered.

"Where are they?" Sango asked.

Kisa led them to a room where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were laying clothes covered in blood.

Blood was all Kagome could see and she didn't hear any breathing.

Kagome could barely breathe, as she ran to him.

She burst into tears.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered.

She turned her head.

"Kisa why aren't there healers in here? Get them now!" She screamed.

"Yes mi lady." Kisa quickly left.

Sango and Miroku were by Inuyasha's side.

"Sesshomaru you promised you would come back." Kagome cried.

She walked slowly towards her room and slammed the sliding door.

Kagome fell to the floor and sobbed.

_'Too much stress could hurt the baby.'_ She reminded herself.

Her sobs turned into cries.

Tears splattered onto the wooden floor.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

She recognized the voice as Sango.

"You can come in." She muttered.

Sango entered Kagome's room and gasped.

"Miroku stayed with Inuyasha. Kagome I'm sorry." Sango said.

"It's not your fault. I've been crying a lot latley and it's getting kind of annoying." Kagome whispered.

"Sesshomaru's a demon and a strong one. He heals faster then humans and half demons and I know he'll be alright." Sango consoled.

"I need to apoligize to Kisa for yelling at her like that." Kagome said rising to her feet.

"She's with the healers tending to Inuyasha's wounds." Sango said.

Tears continued to splatter on the wooden floor.

"I'm going to go on a walk." She walked towards the door, but Sango grabbed her arm.

"Do you know how upset Sesshomaru would be if he woke up and you were gone." Sango said.

Kagome sighed in annoyance.

"Your right." She walked over and sat on the bed with Sango.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Sango asked.

"No not yet. I've been so worried that I haven't even thought about it." Kagome said.

"Thats why I'm here." Sango laughed.

Kagome wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Okay then. Tel me some of the names you've thought of." Kagome said.

"For girls I like Sachi, Nami, Kaori, and Sora." Sango said.

"Cute I think I like Nami and Kaori the best, but I also have to think of boy names." Kagome smiled and hugged the demon slayer.

Someone slid open Kagome's door.

"My lady Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you." Kisa said.

"I should check on Inuyasha." Sango and Kagome rose to their feet.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Kisa." Kagome said sadly.

Kisa smiled.

"It's fine." Kisa walked the other way, while the other two walked into another room.

Kagome walked towards Sesshomaru.

They locked eyes and stared at eachother.

She stepped a little closer.

"Sesshomaru are you alright?" Kagome asked quietly.

Sesshomaru carefully stood up.

"I am fine." He said.

He kissed Kagome.

She snaked her arms around his neck.

He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer.

Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip and they fought for dominance.

Kagome ran her fingers through Sesshomaru's silver hair.

Miroku cleared his throat and Kagome pulled away, blushing furiously.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and dragged her away to their room.

"Sesshomaru I was worried about you." Kagome said.

"I promised that I would come back." He said hugging her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I've been sick all day and I fainted again." She said.

"I am getting worried wench." He whispered.

Kagome smiled.

"Don't worry the baby and I will be fine." Kagome reassured.

"Have you thought of names?" He asked.

She giggled.

"Only for girls, but I think you should name it if it's a boy." She replied.

"What have you decided?"

"Sango helped me and I like Nami and Kaori." She smiled.

He nodded, as approval.

"Are you healed?" Kagome asked referring to the blood on his clothing.

"Yes, I am going to go bathe." He smirked, as he brought his mate with him.

They both stripped and sunk deep into the steaming water.

A light blush dusted Kagome's face.

Sesshomaru licked her pink cheeks.

"Why do you blush my miko?" He asked in a seductive tone.

He turned her around and plunged his tounge into her mouth.

Moans and groans soon filled the bath house.

* * *

When the couple was done bathing they re dressed and walked towards their room.

"Where is Rin and Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think Jaken is still asleep in the garden and Rin is playing in her room." Kagome said.

"Has a healer come to check on you?" He asked.

She smiled.

"Yes it was Kaede she said the baby is fine and quit worrying I told you that I would be fine." She said firmly.

"Hn. I do not want you leaving palace grounds until the pup is born." He said in his usaual emotionless tone.

"What about Naraku? I have to stay here while you and my friends are risking your lives?" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"If you travel with us, then you must stay with Jaken and Rin. I do not want you fighting and getting harmed." He said calmly.

"So I'm supposed to run away and go hide and I can't fight. I can't just sit there and watch all of you get hurt!" She yelled and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked standing up.

She walked out of the room.

"I'm not leaving palace grounds so why do you care?" She yelled.

Kagome walked out to the gardens and sat under a tree.

She hugged her knees close to her and placed her head in between her knees.

_'I feel so useless.'_ She thought sadly.


	16. Back To Normal Life::: Sort of

Kagome sighed heavily and stared at all the flowers.

"Kagome."

She looked up to see Miroku.

She smiled, as he sat down beside her.

"Hey Miroku." She said.

He sighed and decided to get right down to the point.

"I heard you yelling at Sesshomaru. but I don't think you should be so hard on him." He said.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing, knowing that you guys are fighting Naraku." She whispered.

Miroku smiled kindly.

"We'll be fine and Sesshomaru is just worried about you and the baby, so you can't really blame him."

"What if you guys get hurt? It'll be my fault knowing that I could've done something instead of hiding." She argued.

"I am not trying to scare you, but Naraku will stop at nothing to get the jewel shards you posses. Sesshomaru probably just wants to protect you." He said.

She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Your right." She said simply.

Miroku stood up and held his hand out to Kagome, who gladly took it.

"Thank you Miroku." She said happily.

"Anything for my little sister."

Kagome hugged him and waved as he walked back inside.

She placed a hand on her stomach.

She wasn't showing yet and she was secretly glad for that.

But she was changing.

When her and Sesshomaru were in the bath house he bit her mark again.

Sesshomaru had told her that she might get his demon qualities and she was slightly happy about that.

Kagome's eyes were now a dark gold, her hair was becoming more and more silver, and she had Sesshomaru's strength and gracefulness.

She walked back into the palace and into her room looking for Sesshomaru.

"He's not here." She said irratated.

She walked into the room where Sango and Miroku was.

"Hey you guys-

"You look diffrent." Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Blame Sesshomaru he-

She screamed when Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around.

"Don't scare me like that." She growled.

"You should have heard my foot steps." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." She whispered.

"It is alright." He left leaving her with her friends.

She turned back around to see her friends shocked expresions.

"Whats the matter?" She asked.

"You look really diffrent Kagome." Shippo said.

"I'm changing like every second." She said.

In one swift motion she was next to Sango.

"I love your hair." She said touching one of the silver streaks.

Kagome giggled.

"Thank you Sango." She said.

"Your eyes changed to." Sango pointed out.

Kagome nodded.

"What else can you do?" Shippo asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know." She turned towards Inuyasha.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Feh! Why do you care?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

She sighed.

"You guys should probably stay here until Inuyasha heals." She said.

"Why would we want to stay here?" He asked rudely.

Kagome growled loudly causing everyone to go silent.

"You could be grateful if it wasn't for Sesshomaru you'd probably be lying on the forest floor dead." She snarled and stormed out of the room.

"Inuyasha you could be nice and thank Sesshomaru." Miroku said.

"Feh!"

* * *

Kagome sniffed the air and caught Sesshomaru's sent.

She walked down the hall to his study and knocked on the door.

"Come in Kagome."

She opened the door and stood next to Sesshomaru who was reading documents.

"I really am sorry for yelling at you." She said.

"I told you that it was fine and that I forgave you." He ran his fangs down her neck causing her to moan.

"Knock it off." She said playfully stepping back.

"I'm going to check on Rin I'm getting really worried." Kagome ran to Rin's room and opened the door.

She smiled when she saw Rin sleeping and Jaken on the floor sleeping as well.

She closed the door quietly and walked back to Sesshomaru.

"Rin doesn't want me training her, because she's worried that I might hurt the baby." Kagome said sadly.

She covered her mouth and ran to the balcony.

Sesshomaru held her hair, as she threw up her entire breakfast.

Kagome's skin was pale and sweaty.

When she stood up dizziness overcame her and before she could hit the floor Sesshomaru caught her.

"I will have a healer look at you." He said picking her up bridal style and carrying her away.

Kagome's eyes opened and she realized she was moving.

"Sesshomaru put me down. Kaede already came by." Kagome said struggling.

"If I put you down then you will run. I am getting a healer to make sure that you all alright. Do not argue." He tightened his hold on her.

He brought her to the room where Inuyasha was.

"I'm not kidding put me down." She said.

He plopped her down on a mat.

"Make sure she does not leave." He said coldly before closing the door behind him.

"Um...hey Kagome what happened?" Sango asked.

"I fainted again and he's bringing in a healer." Kagome muttered.

"But I thought Kaede came by to check on you." Shippo said.

"I told him that, but he wouldn't listen. Stubborn youkai." She said.

Sango and Miroku laughed.

Sesshomaru opened the door and signaled for Kagome to follow him.

She obeyed and stood up.

"See you guys later." Kagome waved and closed the door.

She followed Sesshomaru into their room to see another demon.

"Hello Lady Kagome, my name is Akemi." She smiled and gestured for Kagome to sit down.

Kagome smiled and sat down.

"Tell me Kagome whats wrong?" Akemi said.

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru and sighed.

"I'm pregnant, so I've been getting sick, but I've also been fainting a lot." She said.

Akemi nodded and put a hand on Kagome's forehead.

"You have a fever, so thats probably why you've been fainting, what have you've been eating?" She asked.

"Vegetables, meat, and some rice." Kagome said simply.

Akemi's eyes widened.

"You need to eat more then that, just relax for awhile and you'll probably be fine."

"I've been training Rin with her miko powers...can I still do that?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"No I'm sorry. Realax for awhile." Akemi repeated.

Kagome nodded slowly.

Akemi left quietly.

She stood up.

"Kagome you should get some sleep." Sesshomaru said.

"I've slept enough. Akemi said for me to rest and I will...just not now." Kagome ran from the room Sesshomaru close behind her.

Kagome ran back into the room where Sango was and closed the door.

She ran behind Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru slammed open the door and stormed in.

She stepped away from Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru I promise I'll rest later." She said.

"I feel so useless just sitting around." She continued.

"Your sick thats not being useless." He said walking towards her.

"Kagome you should rest if your sick." Miroku said.

"Do you know how long I've been resting for the past three days? I have stuff to do." She said.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru scooped Kagome into her arms.

"No fair." Kagome pouted.

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her.

She couldn't help, but smile.

"Wait have you guys eaten at all today?" She asked her friends.

"Just breakfeast." Sango said.

She sniffed the air.

"Misaki's cooking lunch it's almost ready." She jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms.

"I'll go wake up Rin and Jaken." She smiled, as her and Sesshomaru left.

"Kagome's changed a lot." Miroku said.

"Mew." Kilala agreed.

* * *

Kagome shook Rin gently.

"Rin wake up lunch is almost ready." Kagome said.

Rin woke up instantly to the sound of Kagome's voice.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Stupid human girl." Jaken screeched.

Kagome placed a foot on Jaken's head.

"Quit picking on Rin." She said.

"Yes...Mi...lady." Jaken fell to the floor and the girls left.

The smell of food hit Kagome and she ran to the balcony.

She threw up whatever she could and fell to the balcony floor un conscious.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the halls looking for his mate.

The only room he hasn't checked was their room.

He opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw his mate sprawled out on the balcony.

He rushed towards her and picked her up bridal style, placing her on the bed lightly.

Sesshomaru soaked a rag and placed it on her forehead.

"Kagome." He called caressing her cheek.

Her eyes slowly opened.

"Shomaru." She whispered weakly.

"This is why I told you to rest." He said.

"Sorry."

He smiled only for her.

"Rest mate rest." He said.

"The room...is...spinning." She whispered.

He smirked.

"I will go get you some water." He left and came back in five minutes.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome sit up and she took the water.

"Thank you." She drank the water and set the cup on the dresser.

He kissed her flushed cheek.

"Dinner is ready what do you want?" He asked.

"If I smell food I'll get sick again and I'll probably pass out." She said.

"I will tell Misaki." He tried to get up, but Kagome pulled him back down.

"Quit leaving and stay here." She said annoyed.

He lay down on the bed and pulled Kagome into his arms.

"As you wish Koibito." He said.

She smiled and snuggled closer.

"Sesshomaru am I turning into a youkai?" Kagome asked.

"It is hard to explain. Go to sleep." Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

She giggled softly when she heard his soft snoring and soon fell asleep also.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she saw that it was light outside.

Arms tightend around her and she smiled.

"Good morning koibito." She said softly.

Sesshomaru's clawed hand ran through her silver streaked hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked turning her around.

"I'm feeling better." She yawned.

He kissed her and placed a hand to her forehead.

"Do not lie to me love. You still have a fever." He said.

Kagome sighed.

"At least let me take a bath." She twisted out of his grip and picked out a kimono.

"I'll be right back." She left her room and walked down the hallway to see her friends eating breakfeast.

"Morning you guys." She said smiling.

"Good morning Kagome are you feeling better?" Shippo asked.

"No not really, but I'll be fine." She opened the door to the bathhouse and closed it behind her.

She quickly removed her clothes and dived into the water.

Kagome sighed happily, as she began to wash up.

When she was done, she carefully put on her kimono.

Her vision blurred and she fell to the ground knocking over a shelf in the process.

Sesshomaru slid open the door and picked up his mate.

He walked to his room despite the pleas from her friends.

He set her down and put another rag on her forehead.

"Damn stubborn miko." He muttered.

Kagome's eyes fluttered and slowly opened.

"Shomaru what happend?" She asked tiredly.

"You fainted again koibito." He whispered.

"I'm...sorry." She muttered.

"You are more sick than I thought." He said.


	17. Kagome's Fatal Illness!

"Please stop worrying I'm okay." Kagome said sitting up.

"You are bleeding." He said pushing her bangs back.

She shivered when Sesshomaru began to lick the wound.

"I'm just a little sick." She said irritated.

"You faninted multiple times woman. That is more than a little sick." He said emotionless.

Someone knocked on their door.

"Come in." Kagome said kindly.

"Lady Kagome dinner is ready did you want me to bring in here?" Misaki asked.

"Yes plaease. Thank you Misaki." Kagome smiled warmly.

Misaki bowed and closed the door behind her.

"Sesshomaru you never answered my question." Kagome said

"I told you it was hard to explain." He said.

She sighed and ran a finger through her almost silver hair.

"What did you tell my friends?" She asked worriedly.

"My only concern was you." He replied.

Misaki came in with two bowls of soup.

"Here you go." She smiled and handed them the wooden bowls.

"Thank you Misaki." Kagome smiled, as she left.

When the couple was done Kagome stood up and grabbed the empty bowls.

"I'll go give these to Misaki." She said quickly.

She ran out the door before Sesshomaru could get a word in.

She walked down the hallway where her friends were gathered around a small table.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled as she handed the empty bowls to Misaki.

"Yeah I'm fine." She waved and walked outside to the garden.

She walked through a patch a flowers unknown that two demons were watching her.

Her head snapped up and she looked around.

_'Demons aura'_ She thought.

She let out a piercing scream when a hand covered her mouth and she disappeared.

The gang and Sesshomaru were out there in seconds.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru growled.

"Hikari Hisao bring my mate down here now!" Sesshomaru snarled.

They heard a female giggle and two demons jumped down.

"Were sorry Sesshomaru we were just having a little fun." Hikari said innocently.

Hisao released Kagome and she ran to Sesshomaru.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded fear set in her eyes.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm Hisao and this is my mate Hikari." Hisao said smiling.

Hikari had ivory skin with hazel eyes and dark brown wavy hair.

She was wearing a light orange kimono.

Hisao also had ivory skin.

He had green eyes with brown hair and was wearing a men's green kimono.

Kagome smiled.

"I'm Kagome nice to meet you." She said the fear gone.

"Ah...so your Sesshomaru's mate." Hisao said.

She nodded.

"Yes how do you know Sesshomaru?" She asked wearily.

"Were old childhood friends." Hikari answered.

"I've noticed you have demon qualities, but I sense you are a miko...cool." She said.

Kagome giggled.

"Did you guys want to stay with us?" She asked kindly.

"That would be nice and thank you." Hisao said.

"I'll go tell Misaki and Kisa and your just in time for dinner." Kagome ran off.

"She's really sweet." Hikari said.

Everyone introduced themselves.

Kagome walked back outside and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, touching her stomach lightly.

She smiled.

"You guys can go inside don't just stand there." She muttered.

She twisted out of Sesshomaru's grip and walked back inside with the others close behind.

"Hisao Hikari!" Rin hugged the mated couple tightly.

Hikari chuckled.

"Hello Rin how have you been?" She asked.

"I'm good how are you guys?" Rin asked happily.

"Were fine." Hisao answered.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to their room.

"Shomaru whats the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing is wrong koibito." He kissed her and licked her bottom lip.

She parted her mouth and they roamed each others mouths.

Sesshomaru growled slightly causing Kagome to moan.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Sesshomaru put his hands on her waist.

He pulled her closer.

Kagome deepend the kiss and moaned again.

Sesshomaru walked backwards never breaking the kiss and they were soon on the bed.

When they pulled away they were panting and breathing heavily.

"I love you." Sesshomaru whispered.

"I love you too." Kagome replied laying her head on his chest.

He placed a hand to her forehead.

"You still have a fever." He picked up Kagome and lay her down on the bed.

"Rest koibito." He said.

She sighed with annoyance.

"Sesshomaru I've been resting for two days." She said standing up.

"If you do not rest you may get worse am I correct?" He asked.

Kagome averted her gaze.

"Yes, but for all we know it's just a cold." She whispered.

"You are lying." He said angrily.

"NCS it's a disease from my time. The doctor gave me some medicine to take and it won't hurt the baby, but the disease is fatal." She said quietly.

She walked out of the room tears falling down her face.

Sesshomaru followed close behind.

"Why did you not tell me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Do not leave me wench." He whispered harshly.

"I won't Sesshomaru." She re assured.


	18. Stress And Other Half

"Sesshomaru open this door." Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru had called in a miko to put a spell on the door so Kagome couldn't leave the room.

She smiled and opened the balcony doors.

With grace Kagome jumped down and floated to the bottom.

"Tsk tsk Kagome Sesshomaru will get mad." Hisao teased.

"I don't care I'm finally free." Kagome threw her arms up.

"Why did he lock you in there?" Hikari asked.

Kagome just shrugged.

She walked back in the castle just to see her friends.

"Kagome what are you doing out of your room?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm pregnant he can't just lock me in there like some animal." She whispered.

"Is that why he locked you in there?" Sango asked.

No one knew of her illness except Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!" Someone yelled.

She rolled her eyes.

Sesshomaru was in front of her.

"Leave me alone! You can't lock me in our room like that." She yelled.

"I told you that you could not leave." He said.

"I'm finally free." Kagome smiled.

"I agree with Kagome. Sesshomaru let her have some fun." Hikari said standing beside Kagome.

"Hn. This is none of your concern-

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said firmly.

Everyone was silent at Kagome's outburst.

"What the hell is your problem Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha plunged into to the ground.

"Sit boy, sit, sit, sit, sit,sit, sit, sit boy!" She yelled.

She scoffed and walked back to the garden.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Hikari asked.

Her and Hisao sat on each side of her.

"Nothing I'm just tired." She looked up and saw her balcony.

With one jump she was there.

She closed the door behind her and sighed.

"I don't want to die, but the medication makes me feel so weird." She observed the pill bottle in her hand and opened the lid.

She popped three pills into her mouth and dry swallowed it.

Kagome hid the pills in the back of her closet.

The door opened and in came Sesshomaru.

"You are upset with me." He said.

She shook her head.

"If I die then so will the baby and I'm scared Sesshomaru. The disease won't hurt it, but I'm still scared." Kagome sobbed into his chest.

Sesshomaru stroked her hair and whispered soothing words.

"You will not leave this Sesshomaru and the pup will not die. Take the medicine and you both will be fine." He said soothingly.

He placed a hand on her stomach kissed her forehead.

"You need to rest koibito listen to your mate and rest." He said.

She nodded and snuggled into the covers.

"I will stay until you fall asleep." He wrapped his arms around his mate protectively.

She cried out in pain.

Sesshomaru loosened his grip.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked worriedly.

"No It's from me being sick." She said weakly.

"Do not tell anyone about my sickness okay?" Kagome asked.

"I promise." He tucked a stray hair behind her air and nuzzled her neck.

She soon fell asleep in the comfort of Sesshomaru's arms.

* * *

Kagome sat up quickly sweat layering her face.

A hand caressed her face.

She turned to see Sesshomaru's golden eyes staring at her worriedly.

"How long have I been asleep?" She whispered.

"Almost two hours." He said pulling her against his bare chest.

She gazed at the balcony and saw that it was dark out.

"Try to get some more rest." He whispered closing his eyes.

She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

She closed her eyes and the mated couple fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

Her head was throbbing.

She groaned and covered her eyes.

She blindly reached over and grabbed the pill bottle.

_'Only take three pill's every twenty four hours.'_ The doctors words rang in her mind.

She placed it back on the desk...on the desk?

She sat up quickly.

"I put this in my closet." She said to herself.

"I put it there, so that you wouldn't try to get out of taking your medicine." Sesshomaru said from the doorway.

"Sesshomaru don't go through my stuff and I'm not taking this." She threw the pill bottle across the room, making it hit the wall.

"I can not live without you take your medicine and we can live happily with the pup." He said.

"Shomaru I promise you I will not die, but I'm not taking the medicine I feel so lifeless when it takes affect." She argued.

Kagome had a large bump on her stomach signaling that she was pregnant.

Sesshomaru had told her that it would only take three months for the pup to be born.

He walked over and picked up the pill bottle.

Kagome grabbed it from him.

She put three pills in her mouth and swallowed them with water.

"Our baby will survive, but I'm done taking this medication." Kagome threw the pill bottle on the ground and left towards Rin's room.

Sesshomaru sighed.

_'Koibito do not leave this Sesshomaru. I can not live without my other half.'_ He thought.

Little did he know Kagome felt the same way.

She wouldn't leave her mate...when her mate was her other half.


	19. Can I Ever Relax?

Kagome was in Rin's room folding her Kimono's.

Once she was done Kagome left back to her room.

She nipped Sesshomaru's neck.

"I am sorry koibito. I will take the medicine and we'll live happily together." She whispered.

He smiled and pulled her close.

"You are one month pregnant already I want you to relax." He whispered.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go take a bath." She walked sexily to the door.

She smiled.

See you later. She thought to him.

Be careful if you feel faint then-

I know I'll be fine. She and Sesshomaru now had this special connection where they could converse through thoughts.

She slid open the door to the bathhouse and breathed in the steam.

She took off her clothes and slid carefully into the steaming water.

She washed her hair and brushed it.

She washed her body careful of her stomach.

Kagome's eyes were now a light amber color almost simalar to Sesshomaru's.

She re dressed into her kimono and smiled.

Once she left the bathouse nausea overpowered her.

She stumbled out of the bathhouse trying to at least make it to her room.

Hikari stood up.

"Hey Kagome are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Kagome forced a smile and nodded weakly.

Pain shot through her body her eyes closed and she started to fall forward.

"Kagome." With lightning speed Hikari caught her.

"Is she okay?" Hisao asked worriedly.

"No she's not...something is wrong that she's not telling us." Hikari frowned and carried Kagome to her room.

Sesshomaru snatched his mate and lay her on the bed carefully.

"She fainted again?" He asked.

"Yes when she stepped out of the bath house." Hikari left leaving the mated couple alone.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through Kagome's hair.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"You said that you would be fine." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"I am...I think Hikari caught me." Kagome smiled.

He leaned down and captured her lips.

She responded eagerly.

Sesshomaru coaxed her mouth open and slipped his tongue in.

She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He reached down and brushed a finger along Kagome's panties.

She moaned and tried to get him to press harder.

He broke the kiss and smiled seductively.

"Wait until the pup is born." He said.

"Stubborn youkai." She muttered sitting up.

Sesshomaru pulled her close to his chest.

"Sesshomaru promise me that if something happens to me because of this sickness, that you will find love again?" She asked quietly.

His eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger.

"Nothing will happen and if something does I shall revive you with tenseiga." Sesshomaru said.

"Tenseiga." Kagome repeated in a low tone.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll do the same for you." She promised.

He stroked her cheek and gave her a small smile.

She stood up carefully and walked towards the door.

"I told you to rest." Sesshomaru said.

"I will I'm just going to tell Hikari that I'm okay and I want you to get some work done." She left her room and walked down the familiar hallway.

She sniffed the air curiously.

_'Why is Inuyasha here? They left early this morning.'_

Her friends came into view and she smiled.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Hisao asked.

She nodded.

"I thought you guys left this morning?" She asked Sango.

"We did, but then we came back because this is the night of the new moon." Sango said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Kagome muttered.

"Here I forgot to give these to you." Inuyasha handed Kagome two black jewel shards.

With one touch Kagome purified them.

Her eyes filled with sadness, as she put them in the jar and snapped the necklace off of her neck.

"Inuyasha I can't have these anymore." She tossed the bottle to him and he caught it.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly.

"So many demons are after that and I can't have them here when the pup is born." She said seriously.

Inuyasha raised his hand and slapped Kagome across the face sending her to the ground.

"Kagome." Everyone yelled.

A loud snarl erupted from Kagome's mouth.

Her eyes were a dark red and her pupils were purple.

Sesshomaru's markings were now on Kagome's face and claws stood out.

In a flash Inuyasha was slammed against the wall by his throat.

"How dare you! I want you out of my home. Get out and if you come back I will personally have Tako and Kashi kill you." She growled.

"Kagome you need to calm down." Hikari whispered.

Kagome ignored her an tightened her hold causing Inuyasha to gasp for breath.

The sickness tore at her body, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"Your kicking us out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha I want _you_ gone, but I might kill you first."

Kagome sunk her claws into Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha yelped in pain.

"Kagome release him...I do not wish for his blood on the floor."

Sesshomaru stepped forward.

She growled loudly in reply.

"Obey your alpha and release him." Sesshomaru said loudly.

Kagome snarled.

"Now!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Her eyes returned back to normal and she threw Inuyasha across the room.

Blood flowed down her cheek from the four slash marks Inuyasha had caused.

_'Body don't collapse on me now...please.'_ Kagome thought.

"Get out halfbreed...now!" She screamed.

"Harm my mate again and I will not hesitate to end your life." Sesshomaru threatend coldly.

Inuyasha slammed the door on his way out.

Kagome and Sesshomaru left without another word


	20. Finally!

Once in their room Kagome ran to the balcony and threw up everything she had eaten.

Sesshomaru rubbed her back soothingly and held her hair out of her face.

She stood up shakily and wiped her mouth.

Sesshomaru soaked a rag and began to clean the blood off her cheek.

"I'm sorry Shomaru, for-

"Do not apoligize my little miko." He began to lick the wound.

Once he was done Kagome lay under the covers.

"I want you to rest for the day." Sesshomaru kissed her cheek and left towards his office.

Once he left for about ten minutes a knock came from her door.

"Come in." She muttered tiredly.

Sango and Hikari stepped into Kagome's room and shut the door behind them.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Hikari asked quietly.

"I'm fine and I'm sorry I acted like that." Kagome said.

Sango smiled sadly.

"It's fine...I can't believe Inuyasha hit you like that." Sango clenched her fists in anger.

"I don't trust him, so I took the jewel shards back." Kagome admitted.

"It's not safe to have them here Kagome and you know that." Hikari scolded.

"I know, but it's my responsibility." She replied.

"Is the pup okay?" Hikari asked her voice laced with worry.

"Yes...when I fell luckily I landed on my back." She placed a hand on her enlarged stomach.

"Did you setup a room for it?" Sango asked.

"Yes and I went to my time and bought clothes and everything I might need." Kagome said softly.

"We'll leave you alone so that you can rest." Sango and Hikari left Kagome alone again.

Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Her hair was the same raven black except for eight silver streaks.

She turned and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"I'll miss you guys so much." Kagome said tears spilling over.

She was a full three months now and was do at anytime...she recenly learned that she was having not one pup, but three pups.

"Aw Kagome don't cry." Sango said hugging her little sister.

She waved as her friends walked down the path and disappeared into the forest.

"And then their were four." Hisao said from behind her.

She smiled and turned, wiping away her tear.

"Kagome I told you not to leave the room." Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Shomaru I'm just a little sick." She repeated irritated.

He picked her up bridal style.

"Come on Hikari we have to go." Hisao yelled over his shoulder.

"I'm coming." Hikari appeared in a flash.

"I'll miss you guys visit soon okay?" Kagome asked.

"Promise, bye Sesshomaru." Hikari said smiling.

He responded with a simple nod.

The couple soon left.

"We are alone at last." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile and carried her to their room.

"Stay in bed...I have work to attend." He kissed her quickly and left to his office.

She was now alone in their large bedroom peacefully sleeping, when a tap came from her balcony door.

She shifted in her sleep and turned.

It was Inuyasha.

She stood up carefully and opened the door.

"Inuyasha go away or I'll get Sesshomaru." She threatend.

"I can't...I love you Kagome and it's fate that were together." Inuyasha whispered.

"I used to wish that you would love me, but now I have Sesshomaru and I love him...I'm having his pps and I couldn't be happier. I'm sorry, but your too late." She said her voice filled with sympathy.

"No Kagome I won't belive that...he's cold and heartless and doesn't know how to love you the way I could." He said.

"You don't understand when you and everybody else isn't around...just us he smiles sometimes." She smiled.

"It's fate Kagome...kami wants us together I don't care about Kikiyou." He whispered desperately.

"Leave Inuyasha nothing you say can change the way I feel." She said sincerely.

He snarled at her.

"No way...it can't be over your mine!" He crushed his lips to her in a heated kiss, trying to change her mind.

'Sesshomaru help me!' Kagome tried to push him off, as a bile rose in her throat.

Sesshomaru burst through the door and knocked Inuyahsa off of his mate.

She fell to her knees near the wastebasket and threw up.

"Halbreed how dare you touch her!" Sesshomaru's eyes were red.

He pushed his beast down when he saw Kagome dry heaving.

He knelt down and brushed away her hair.

Kagome gasped and grasped her stomach, as pain shot throughout her body.

He sniffed the air.

"It...hurts Sesshomaru...get a...healer..now!" She panted.

"I cannot leave you...go halfbreed." Sesshomaru said.

He stood on shaky legs and nodded.

_'I'll get you back Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought, as he turned on his heels and left.

* * *

"Aren't they beautiful." Kagome whispered.

She held two of the sleeping pups while Sesshomaru held the other.

"Yes they are." He whispered.

"I used to feel useless lying around, but now I have my little pups to keep me busy...isn't that right Nami, Hana, and Taro?" She said happily.


	21. Life Is Happy Then Comes Crashing Down

They placed each of the pups in their cribs.

"Go sleep Kagome, I will watch the pups." Sesshomaru whispered.

She kissed him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru...for everything." She left towards her room.

"Congratulations Kagome." Rin said happily.

"Thank you Rin...if you want to then you may see the pups later okay?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded excitedly and left to find Jaken.

Once in her room Kagome snuggled under the covers.

Her eyelids felt heavy and began to close.

She soon fell asleep happy with her new life.

* * *

Sesshomaru was out once again patrolling the lands leaving Kagome to take care of her pups.

She was now feeding Nami and Taro while Misaki was lulling Hana back to sleep.

"Thank you so much Misaki." Kagome said tiredly.

"No problem...there so cute." Misaki gushed.

"Thank you." She replied happily.

Once Nami and Taro were done Kagome fixed her kimono and put her three sleeping pups back to bed.

It had been almost four months and they hadn't heard any news on Naraku.

A knock came from the door and Kagome opened it quickly.

"Kashi my pups are sleeping what do you need?" She whispered.

"I am sorry My Lady, but two travelers named Sango and Miroku are-

Kashi never got to finish her sentence because she pushed passed Kashi and ran outside.

Sango hurled herself into Kagome's arms.

"Oh my god I missed you so much." She cried.

"I missed you to Sango."

She hugged Miroku next.

"Is the pup sleeping?" He asked.

"Actually I had three pups...two girls and one boy." She beamed.

"What did you name them?" Sango urged.

"Nami, Hana, and Taro."

"Cute." Sango gushed.

Kagome smiled.

Kilala rubbed against Kagome's cheek.

She petted the two-tailed cat softly.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked walking inside.

Misaki handed them cups of tea and left.

"We've been walking in circles looking for Naraku, but we can't find a single trace." Miroku said sadly.

"Where's Shippo?" She asked worriedly.

"He wanted to stay and help Kaede." Sango said.

Three high pitched cries came from the next room.

"I'll be right back." Kagome ran off Sango close behind her.

She threw open the door and picked up Nami, and Hana while Sango picked up Taro.

What's the matter?" Kagome cooed.

"There fangs are coming in." Sesshomaru said opening the door.

He took Taro from Sango, and she left the couple alone.

Kagome scowled.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" She growled.

"You were still asleep." He replied simply.

She rolled her eyes and rocked her arms slowly.

A low growl vibrated in Sesshomaru's chest lulling the pup to sleep.

"Did you find any traces of Naraku?" She asked hope in her voice.

"No I did not." He replied putting Taro back in the crib.

Kagome did the same and a searing pain enveloped her body.

She fell to her knees.

Sesshomaru knelt down and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It'll be alright." He soothed.

"I...hate this...sickness...so much." She fainted in Sesshomaru's arms.

He sighed sadly and lay her down on the fouton that they had set up for when the pups grew.

_'I hope that you will get better...you swore to this Sesshomaru that you had been taking your medicine.'_ He thought angrily, as her eyes fluttered five minutes later.

She sat up and stared into the angry eyes of Sesshomaru.

"W...why are you staring at me like that?" She asked nervously.

"Little miko...have you been taking your medicine?" He growled out.

"Kind of, please don't me mad. I just hate it." She whispered.

He sighed again and brushed Kagome's bangs back.

"Just take it...for the pups sake." He whispered.

She answered him by walking out of the room and down the hallway.

"Are you guys staying?" She asked.

"No we have to get back to Inuyasha." Sango said sadly.

Kagome smiled and hugged her friends.

"It was nice seeing you guys take care of yourselves okay?" She asked.

Miroku nodded, as they walked out the door.

Kagome sighed, as all grew quiet.

Small footsteps could be heard and she turned.

Sesshomaru placed a small kiss on her lips and turned her around.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"What...why? What are you going to do?" She asked quietly.

"Do not be so curious...just obey." He said giving her a small smile.

She was hesitant, but closed her eyes.

"Open them."

She heard his demanding voice and opened them.

She gasped.

In front of her was the most beautiful silk kimono she had ever seen.

She reached out to touch it, but stopped. She was afraid that with one touch the kimono would fall apart.

"Shomaru it's gorgeous." She breathed.

"Whats it for?" She asked.

"Just something." He muttered averting his gaze.

"I can't wear it...it's too beautiful." She whispered hanging the kimono carefully in her closet.

"It is a gift, but it is also an apology." He said emotionlessly.

"An apology for what?" She asked afraid to know the answer.

"There is a war and the northern lord has asked for my help...I must go." He said.

Anger flared through her eyes.

"Why...why are you always leaving me alone?" She screamed.

Frustrated tears pouring down her face.

He tried to pull her close, but she stepped back.

"You promised that you would stay and our pups were just born. Your just going to leave them...leave us?" She sobbed.

"Kagome I will be coming back to you...I am a lord I must help and take care of things. If I do not go people will be killed." He said calmly.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tommorow." He replied closing his eyes.

It was to much for Kagome and she ran out of the room sobbing.

She ran to her favorite place in the house which was the garden.

She crumpled to the ground sobbing.

"Why are you crying?"

She looked above and perched high in the tree was Hikari.

Hikari jumped down next to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru's leaving for a war." She said sadly.

"So is Hisao he's fighting along Sesshomaru...I heard your pup was just born and came to check on you." She said.

"Pups...three and thank you Hikari, your a good friend." Kagome smiled through her tears.

"Exactly so pull yourself together and we can have some fun...I'll stay with you until they get back." Hikari helped Kagome up.

"You've been crying to." Kagome pointed out.

"Well I'm not going to be happy that my mate is going to war." Hikari said sarcastically.

The two saddened girls walked inside to see their mates.

"Kagome I do not want to leave knowing that you are upset with me." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm upset that your leaving, but I'm more upset that you told me the day before you're leaving." She whispered.

Hikari and Hisao had left in the garden to talk.

Sesshomaru pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Let go of me Sesshomaru." Kagome said struggling.

"Do not be upset I will return to you." He repeated.

Kagome's lip quivered broke down and sobbed hysterically into his chest.

He tightened his hold on her shaking form.

He didn't say words of comfort...he settled on a small chair and let her cry.


End file.
